The Last Trainer
by Akira Sempai
Summary: Akira es una chica que aspira a ser la mejor Entrenadora Pokémon. Lo que no sabe es que se encontrará diversos obstáculos que le dificultará su misión.
1. Prólogo

**Pokémon:**

**The Last Trainer**

****Prólogo

Hay varios mundos paralelos al nuestro, con sus respectivos dioses. Uno de ellos es el Mundo Pokémon, comandado por el legendario Arceus, dios de los Pokémon.  
>Él nació de un huevo que estaba en medio de la nada. Tras ver el eterno vacío, creó el Mundo Pokémon con su enorme poder. <p>

Después, creo a los Pokémon. Ellos eran criaturas con poderes cuyo instinto de lucha estaba ligeramente elevado a los demás. Al derrotar a alguien, subían de nivel y algunos evolucionaban al llegar a cierto nivel, al tocar algún objeto o tener una gran amistad con alguien. 

A cada uno le dio el poder de uno o dos elementos existentes: Planta, Fuego, Agua, Normal, Volador, Siniestro, Hielo, Lucha, Dragón, Psíquico, Roca, Tierra, Eléctrico, Acero, Veneno, Fantasma y Bicho. 

Tras hacer eso, viajó a nuestro mundo y, al ver a los humanos, se llevó a algunos y creó un mundo paralelo al de los Pokémon donde ambos vivirían en completa armonía.  
>Una tradición de ese mundo era que los humanos, al tener 10 o más años, podían salir a vivir aventuras con sus Pokémon, persiguiendo el sueño de ser el mejor Entrenador, Coordinador, Criador, etc… <p>

Los humanos y los Pokémon hicieron fuertes lazos en esas aventuras, entendiéndose a pesar de no hablar un mismo idioma, uniendo fuerzas por perseguir su sueño.  
>Pero no todo es felicidad. Hay humanos que se aprovechan de los Pokémon y los tratan como herramientas deshechables, usándolos y deshaciéndose de ellos cuando terminan de serles útiles. <p>

Sin embargo, y gracias a los que se amistaron con los Pokémon, los demás no están dispuestos a esa clase de planes e intentan detenerlos viviendo una gran aventura en la que tendrán que contar con la ayuda de los Pokémon trabajando como si fueran uno.  
>Esa es la experiencia que vivirá cierta muchacha de apariencia normal, pero de bravo corazón…<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:  
>¡Empieza la aventura!<br>**

Era un día como otro en Pueblo Folklor, en la región Alpha. En una pequeña casa, blanca como la cal, con tejado de pizarra, dormía una chica en una gran cama, totalmente tapada por unas sábanas turquesas. Era alta, de piel morena, con un pelo de color castaño claro, cuyos rizos caían gracilmente. Sus ojos almendrados estaban cerrados suavemente por sus párpados. Entonces, un sonido estridente, molesto, inquietante, venido del peor castigo arcano posible, despertó el dulce sueño de la muchacha:

Ti, tiririrí, tiririrí, tiririrí…

-… Pero… ese sonido es…- dijo con voz suave la muchacha. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Allí estaba, el maldito causante de tal semejante tortura: el despertador digital de la chica. Marcaba las 7: 45. 

-¡Aaah! ¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! 

La muchacha se levantó corriendo de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido y bien posible, o sea, fatal. Tras unos intentos más, logró vestirse correctamente: camiseta de manga corta blanca, chaleco sin mangas y corto de color azul marino, vaqueros cortos y unas deportivas azul marino con cordones celestes. Para rematar, se puso una gorra con visera celeste que contrastaba con su vestuario. 

Una vez vestida correctamente, corrió como una loca escaleras abajo, llegó hasta la cocina y dijo rápidamente: 

-Buenos días, mamá. Buenos días, papá. 

Se tomó de un sorbo la leche caliente que reposaba en un largo vaso. 

-Al fin te levantas, Akira. Creía que te ibas a despertar mañana- dijo una mujer mayor, de unos cuarenta años, castaña como la muchacha y de los mismos ojos castaños. 

-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?- se quejó mientras le daba el mordisco final que hizo que su tostada de mantequilla pasase a mejor vida. 

-Es el último día de clase. Tampoco te va a pasar nada- dijo el padre, de pelo negro como el azabache y ojos castaños. 

Akira cogió la última tostada que reposaba es el plato y se la metió en la boca. Cogió su ligerísima mochila de diez kilos y se la subió a la espalda. 

-Ajta luego, mamá y papá. Tengo que jalir pitando hajia el injtituto. ¡Adioj!- Akira se despidió sin quitarse la tostada de la boca. 

Corrió rapidamente mientras devoraba su tostada. Si su madre la veía, la castiaría por correr comiendo. Llegó hasta una casa y paró en seco. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Una chica de pelo rubio como el oro, ojos azules como el mar, una piel pálida y una sonrisa pilla en su boca. 

-Tienes migajas de tostada por toda la cara- dijo ella, intentando aguantar la risa. 

-¡Rayos! Gracias por avisarme, Celia- ella se limpió rápidamente. 

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el instituto, apresurándose para no llegar tarde el último día de clases. Sí, al día siguiente comenzarían las vacaciones de verano. 

-Oye, Akira. ¿Qué vas a hacer durante este verano?- preguntó Celia. 

-Deprimirme y ver por la tele cómo todo el mundo se convierte en entrenador Pokémon y yo me quedo aquí pudriéndome- se quejó Akira. 

-No te deprimas, Akira. Lo que pasa es que en esta región los Pokémon están a muy alto nivel y es casi imposible conseguirlo. Lo que deberías hacer es viajar a otras regiones y conseguir allí a tus Pokémon. 

-Sí, pero mis padres creen que es muy peligroso. Nadie me comprende- suspiró Akira. 

Caminaron hacia el instituto. Tras seis largas horas de trabajo, charlas y algunas burlas de los compañeros, al fin la directora dio su discurso de fin de curso: 

-Hemos estado casi un año entero juntos. Habéis hecho un gran esfuerzo. Bueno, algunos- una mirada indiscreta se posó en los rostros de los típicos matones de turno (alias canis)-. Al fin, el camino ha terminado. Podréis tener un gran período de descanso para perseguir vuestros sueños sin interrupciones y… 

-BLA, BLA, BLA…- se quejaron los demás . 

-… Bueno…- siguió la directora, un poco avergonzada-… ¡Felices vacaciones, alumnos! 

-¡HURRA!- los alumnos salieron del salón de actos al tropel. 

Durante el camino de vuelta, Celia y Akira empezaron a charlar animadamente. Llegaron hasta la casa de Celia, la cual se quedaría también todo el verano en Alpha. Después de despedirse de ella, se fue hacia su casa, suspirando. Un pequeño Rattata salió de un arbusto y se escondió en su madriguera. 

-Algún día… algún día seré la mejor Entrenadora de todos los tiempos- murmuró Akira mientras lo miraba con cariño. 

Entró en la casa. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido la asustó: 

-¡Felicidades, Akira! 

-WTF? 

-Akira, estamos muy orgullosos de tu gran esfuerzo en los estudios- dijo su madre. 

-A pesar de que tus sueños no podían hacerse realidad- continuó su padre. 

-Por eso… hemos decidido darte esto- dijo su madre, entregándole a su hija una pequeña bolsita. 

-Hay mucho dinero… y un boleto para un viaje en avión - se asombró Akira, al abrirla- ¿Para qué es?

-Para tu viaje a Kanto- dijo su padre. 

-WTF? ¡¿Kanto? 

-Sí, Akira. Puedes ir a Kanto a vivir una "aventura Pokémon". Allí, los Pokémon tienen un nivel más bajo y te será más fácil atraparlos. Incluso te dejamos que vayas a otras regiones si el dinero te puede dejar ese capricho. Hemos hablado con el Profesor Oak, el Profesor Pokémon de esa región, y hemos quedado en que te dará tu Pokémon inicial - señaló su padre. 

-¿En… en serio?- preguntó Akira, con los ojos brillantes. 

-Lo decimos en serio- sonrió su madre-. Mañana sale un avión hacia Kanto. 

-No… no puedo… no puedo creerlo…- Akira corrió a abrazar a sus padres-. Gracias. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Millones de gracias! 

-Deja de darnos las gracias y ponte a hacer las maletas. 

Akira salió corriendo a su cuarto. Abrió un enorme armario de madera y sacó una maleta verde fosforito. Llamaba mucho la atención, pero bueh. Metió de todo: ropa de paseo, ropa de noche, camisón, bañador, neceser, ropa interior, maquillaje, libros… vamos, de todo. Después, tocó lo más importante para Akira, su corazón, su alma, su objeto más valioso: su bolsa. Era una bolsa azul, casi normal. Pero dentro cabían muchas más cosas de las que aparentaba. No solía llevarlo por miedo a perderlo, pero era una ocasión especial, había que reconocerlo.  
>Tras tener todo preparado, bajó a la cocina a comer. Pollo asado con patatas. Un excelente menú. ¿Qué de dónde sacaron el pollo si estaban en el Mundo Pokémon? Bah, detalles sin importancia. Lo que importa es que era la comida favorita de Akira, sólo superada por la pizza. Tras ese almuerzo, Akira se conectó al Messenger para hablar con Celia: <p>

**.:Akira the Best:. dijo:** No t vas a creer lo que vy a hacer st verano! 

**Princess of Shadow dijo:** Adivino: deprimirt y ver pr la tv como todo el mndo se convierte en entrenador Pokemon y tu t pudres en tu casa. 

**.:Akira the Best:. dijo:** Has fallado xD. Me vy d viaje a Kanto. 

**Princess of Shadow dijo:** WTF? ¡¿Kanto? 

**.:Akira the Best:. dijo:** Voy allí a sr la mejor entrenadora Pokemon. 

**Princess of Shadow dijo:** N m lo puedo creer! Al fin haras tu sueño realidad. M conseguiras un Pokémon tipo Agua? Porfa… 

**.:Akira the Best:. dijo:** Ya veremos ¬¬. Pr si acaso, le sacaré fotos a los Pokémon tipo Agua para dartelas ^^.

**Princess of Shadow dijo:** Per si vas a Kanto, no ns veremos en 1 temporada. No t pasara nada, no?*.*…

**.:Akira the Best:. dijo:** N t preocups pr mi. Ademas, vy a viajar a otras regiones Pokémon. Quiero vrlos a todos! Pero n t preocups, no m vy a morir ni nada (espero) o.O 

**Princess of Shadow dijo:** Mas t vale xD. Buen, m tngo q ir. ¡Dew, Dewgong!^^ 

**.:Akira the Best:. dijo:** Bye!^^ 

Akira apagó su portatil. Hecho esto, decidió escribir en su diario, además de meterlo en el bolso. Sí, ella tenía un diario en el que contar sus experiencias, emociones y… 

-¡Oye, que esto no es un diario! Son mis memorias. 

Lo mismo es. 

-Grrr… 

Vale, vale, son tus memorias… 

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. 

… 

Bien, las horas pasaron rápidas y veloces. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, eran las 23: 30. Se acostó tras darle las buenas noches a sus padres. Su última noche en Alpha. Estaba a punto de comenzar su aventura. 

-No puedo dormir… pero tengo que descansar para mañana…- decía. 

Poco a poco, los ojos de Akira se fueron cerrándose, hasta que al fin cayó en las dulces garras del sueño. 

A la mañana siguiente, Akira se despertó a las 7:00… ¡por voluntad propia! Algo que no había hecho desde… nunca. Cuando sus padres se levantaron unas cuatro horas después, quedaron atónitos al ver a Akira vestida, con la bolsa y la maleta. 

-Akira… ¿eres tú? ¿No eres un espejismo?- preguntó su padre, restregándose los ojos. 

-La misma que viste y calza. 

Después de que sus padres desayunaran, con la ayuda de Akira, que le era imposible resistirse a una tostada de aceite de oliva, se vistieron y llevaron a Akira al aeropuerto. El vuelo hacia Kanto salía en media hora. 

-Que tengas suerte, Akira- se despidió su padre. 

-Envíanos una postal- dijo su madre. 

Al fin, tras largas despedidas, Aira metió su maleta en el portaequipajes y subió al avión. Por fin (¡Aleluya!) despegó sin problemas. Akira miraba por la ventanilla, observando el cielo azul. De vez en cuando veía a los Swablu, incluso algún que otro Altaria volaba magestuosamente con sus alas parecidas a nubes. 

-Vaya, es increíble… 

Akira, para entretenerse, miró todo lo que tenía en la bolsa: su diario cuaderno donde estaban escritas sus memorias, su cámara de fotos, si mp3 y su cartera. Aún cabían muchos objetos más, por muy imposible que pareciese. Pequeño por fuera, inmenso por dentro. Sacó su mp3, se puso los auriculares y empezó a elegir alguna canción que escuchar. 

"_Llegaré a ser el mejor  
>El mejor que habrá jamás…<br>¡Pokémon!"_

-¡Uf, cómo detesto esta canción! La voy a borrar. 

"_Canción borrada"_

-Mejor escucharé esta.  
><em><br>"La mano arriba,  
>Cintura sola,<br>La media vuelta.  
>¡Danza Kuduro!"<em> 

-¡Mucho mejor! 

Y así, el avión se dirigió hacia la región Pokémon que daría comienzo a la entrenadora Akira: Kanto. 

Akira creía que sería una aventura normal: capturar unos Pokémon, ganar Gimnasios y ser la Campeona de la región. Pero algo más la esperaba… una aventura que nunca olvidaría.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:  
>¡Hola, Kanto!<br>**

La historia empieza en Kanto, el 22 de junio. El día…

–_¡Altoo!_

WTF? ¿Pero se puede saber quién diablos eres tú?

–_¡Soy tu secretario! ¡Tengo que decir algo muy importante!_

¿El qué? ¡Dilo ya, hombre, que hablas menos que Pocoyó!

–_Pues tenía que decir que…_

_**Pokémon es propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freak. Está basado en los videojuegos, a pesar de no siempre seguir la historia de éstos. También incluye personajes originales, como Akira y Celia, que no deberán ser copiados sin el permiso de su creadora. Gracias.**_

…

¿Eso es todo? ¿Has terminado?

–_Sep._

¡Pues lárgate de aquí, que bastante es con que interrumpas mi presentación del capítulo!

–_No hubiese internvenido si cierta señorita se acordase de preparar correctamente los demás detalles de publicación y…_

¡QUE TE LARGUES, LEÑE!

*El secretario escapa llorando y llamando a su mamá (?)*

Bien, tras este pequeño "aviso", tenemos el honor de presentarles el…

**Capítulo 2:  
>¡Hola, Kanto!<br>**

La historia empieza en Kanto, el 22 de junio. El día empezaba bien para todo el mundo. 

-¡¿CÓMO QUE HAN PERDIDO MI EQUIPAJE? 

Bueno… menos para Akira. 

-S-s-señorita, lo s-sentimos m-mu- mucho, pe-pe-pero al parecer, alguien ha-ha robado s-su maleta…- dio el asustado señor. 

Akira miraba con su mirada asesina al guardia. ¡Toda su ropa! ¡Sus libros! ¡Todo a hacer puñetas! 

-Como pille a ese ladrón… como lo pille… COMO LO PILLE… 

La furia de Akira iba en aumento y el encargado estaba muerto de miedo. Cuando parecía que iba a explotar… 

-¡Bueno, al menos no se ha llevado mi bolsa! - dijo Akira con voz cantarina. 

-WTF? 

-Me piro. ¡Adiós! 

Akira salió fuera del aeropuerto y miró a su alrededor. Era un paisaje que desconocía: Kanto. Caminó por un sendero hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta. 

-Según mis padres, el Profesor Oak debería estar en este laboratorio- dijo Akira mientras se acercaba a un laboratorio blanco y con la puerta de madera abierta. 

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- preguntó al entrar. 

Pero nada, no había nadie en ese lugar. Akira salió del edificio y caminó un poco. Entonces, vio un buen montón de hierba alta. 

-Según me han dicho, la hierba alta es hogar de los Pokémon salvajes- musitó Akira.  
>Entonces, un poco de maleza se empezó a mover. <p>

-¡Ahí hay algo! ¡Un Pokémon!- dijo Akira, intrigada. 

La muchacha se acercó para intentar atrapar a ese Pokémon, aunque fuese metiéndolo en la bolsa. Paso a paso, cada vez estaba más cerca de la hierba alta. Sólo un paso más y la pisaría.

Entonces… 

-¡Miu! 

Un Pokémon parecido a un embrión de gato, pero mucho más mono, salió de la maleza. Su cola era muy larga y tenía dos ojos grandes y azules, además de dos orejitas gatunas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por fino pelo rosado y corto, tanto, que parecía no tenerlo. Miró a Akira a los ojos y se marchó. Ella, mientras tanto, se había quedado embobada viendo al lindo Pokémon. Pero unos gritos la sacaron de su hipnosis. 

-¡Vuelve a tu Pokéball, bellaco! 

-¡Chaarr! 

Akira se giró para ver lo que ocurría. Entonces, una criatura parecida a una lagartija naranja y bípeda, de ojos grandes y azules y una llama en la punta de su cola, se abalanzó a por Akira y se agarró a su cara. 

-¡Aaah! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!- gritó Akira, asustada. 

-¡Chaar!- gritó la criatura. 

-¡Te he dicho que vuelvas!- gritó un anciano de pelo gris, bata blanca y una Pokéball en la mano. 

-¡Chaar, mander!- la criatura encaró al desconocido. 

-¡Fearow, usa Golpe Aéreo!- gritó el viejo. 

-¡Fearr! 

Un ave de plumas marrones, con la parte trasera de las alas de un color más claro, cresta roja y largo pico, se abalanzó a por el lagarto. 

-¡Chaar!- chilló la criatura, recibiendo el golpe. 

-Ahora, vuelve. A no ser que quieras que Fearow te ataque de nuevo- dijo el anciano, apuntandolo con la Pokéball. 

-Charr…- al parecer, la criatura no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. 

-¡Oye, parad! 

Akira se colocó entre los dos enfrentados y le dijo al anciano, con gran enfado: 

-¡Deja ya de atacarle! Sólo quiere salir un rato. Tomar el aire fresco no es malo para un Pokémon. ¡Déjale en paz! 

El viejo miró a Akira, sorprendido, mientras que el lagarto se escondía entre sus piernas. 

-Ahora que lo dices, muchacha, tienes razón. Charmander sólo quería tomar un poco el aire, después de estar todo el tiempo encerrado. Pero ahora mismo lo necesito. Dos Entrenadores van a escoger a su Pokémon inicial y él es uno de ellos- dijo el anciano. 

-¿Les das a los Entrenadores los Pokémon iniciales? Eso significa que tú eres… 

-El Profesor Samuel Oak. Correcto, señorita, aunque me suelen decir Profesor Oak, o a veces, Oak a secas. 

Akira estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Charmander se subió a su hombro y ronroneó. 

-¡Le caes bien! Bueno, a lo mejor podemos llevarlo a mi laboratorio sin necesidad de meterlo en la Pokéball. 

Ambos fueron al laboratorio que antes había sido visitado por Akira, sólo que esta vez había dos chicos allí. 

El primero tenía una camiseta de manga corta blanca, un chaleco sin mangas de color rojo, gorra roja, vaqueros y deportivas. Tenía el pelo marrón y unos ojos de iris tan oscuro, que en vez de marrones parecían negros. 

El otro llevaba una sudadera azul marino, unos pantalones piratas de color café y unas deportivas negras. Su pelo era de color cfé y tenía una expresión fría. Miraba a Akira con sus misteriosos ojos verdes. 

-¿Quién diablos es ella?- preguntó. 

-Soy a la que tienes que dar las gracias por haber recuperado a uno de los tres iniciales- dijo Akira, señalando a Charmander, con cierto orgullo. 

-Pero mira que eres charlatana…- murmuró el muchacho. 

-¡Oye! 

-Blue, no te comportes así- dijo el otro muchacho.

-Bah. 

-Bueno, sigamos. Vais a salir de aventuras por la región, por lo que tendréis que llevar un Pokémon. Aquí están los tres a elegir: Charmander- señaló a Charmander-, Squitle- sacó de la Pokéball un Pokémon parecido a una tortuguita azul, de caparazón marrón y cara sonriente- y Bulbasaur- sacó de otra Pokéball un reptil bípedo, con dos orejitas , de piel azul con manchitas verdes y un gran bulbo verde en su espalda. 

-¡Vaya, los tres son muy cutes!- dijo Akira, sonriente. 

-Charlatana…- murmuró Blue. 

-… Grrr…- si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo estaríamos en el funeral de Blue. 

-¡Yo elijo a Bulbasaur!- dijo Red, metiéndolo en su Pokéball-. Me cae bien. 

- El primer gimnasio de Kanto es de tipo Roca, por tanto Charmander es una pésima elección. Elijo a Squitle- Blue hizo lo mismo que Red. 

-En ese caso… ¡que os vaya bien!- dijo Oak. 

Los dos muchachos se marcharon. Charmander, aún en el hombro de Akira, luchaba por contener las lágrimas. 

-Pobrecillo- le consoló Akira-. No te quieren por no ser útil en los primeros gimnasios, ¿verdad? 

-Charr…- gimoteó el Charmander, volteando su cara hacia otro lado para que no le viesen llorar. 

Entonces, Akira recordó el por qué de su visita a Kanto. 

-Profesor… Oak, verás, he venido de una región muy lejana, llamada Alpha… 

-¿Alpha? ¿Entonces eres la chica que quería ser entrenadora?- preguntó Oak, sorprendido. 

-¡Exacto! Por eso, quería pedirle si me dejaba escoger a un inicial…- continuó Akira. 

-Si quieres, puedo ir a ver si tengo más Squitle y Bulbasaur. Creo que tengo algunos en… 

-No. Los dos chicos que entraron aquí no pidieron dos Bulbasaur o dos Squitle. Haré lo mismo- alzó a Charmander y lo miró a los ojos-. Elijo a Charmander. 

-¡¿Charr? 

-¿De verdad quieres a ese Pokémon? Te será más difícil avanzar…- le dijo Oak, preocupado. 

-¿Sabe, Oak? Hay muchas cosas que me gustan: los helados, las aventuras, el Messenger. Y entre mis gustos, se encuentran los retos. ¡Me encantan! Te complican la vida, sí, pero una vez los superas, una sensación de orgullo te llena el corazón. 

A Charmander le brillaban los ojos. Akira siguió con si discurso: 

-Este Charmander… sé que tiene un poder especial. Sé que en lo más profundo de su ser habita el poder de un dragón. Y es por eso que esta lagartija con fuerza de dragón se merece un nombre: Draco. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta tu nueva identidad, Draco el dragón? 

-¡Char! ¡Char, char!- asintió el Charmander. 

-A partir de ahora, te llamarás Draco. Y siempre, siempre, estarás conmigo. 

Acto seguido, guardó a Draco en su Pokéball. 

-Bueno, allá tú. Si quieres elegir a Charmander… 

-Draco- corrigió Akira. 

-… Eso, Draco. Si quieres elegir a Draco, por mí, vale. Aunque me parece muy bien lo que has hecho por él. Seguro que os llevaréis como uña y carne. 

-No lo dudes- sonrió Akira. 

-A los otros chicos se los entregué antes, pero te lo tengo que dar a ti. Mira- Oak le enseñó un cinturón, cinco Pokéball y una maquinita. 

-¡Que cinturón tan chulo! ¡Y una consola! 

-No es un cinturón normal. Puedes colocar a seis Pokéball en él y así tener a mano a tu Equipo Pokémon. Las demás… no sé dónde las puedes meter. 

-En mi bolso cabe de todo- concluyó Akira. 

-… Ok… (cada día que pasa veo cosas más raras). Este aparato NO es una videoconsola. Es un PokéDex. Sirve para almacenar la información de los Pokémon que avistas. Inténtalo con Charma… ¡esteee! Draco. 

-¡Oki doki! 

Draco salió de la Pokéball. En la pantalla de la PokéDex apareció un mensaje:

_**Charmander: El Pokémon Lagartija.  
>La cola de Charmander tiene una llama que expresa su estado. Cuando está enfermo, se hace más pequeña y crece cuando su salud es buena. <strong>_

-¡Wow, es genial!- dijo Akira. 

-Puedes comprar más Pokéball en las tiendas, pero por ahora son cinco. Seis, contando la de Draco. Un Equipo Pokémon consta de seis Pokémon, los mismos que puedes llevar en tu cinturón. 

-Guay. 

-Bien, empieza tu aventura Pokémon. ¡Que tengas suerte!- la despidió Oak. 

Akira salió de allí con Draco a su lado. No le importaba haber perdido el equipaje. No le importaba que un Pokémon extraño desapareciese cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo. No le importaba que Blue la llamase "charlatana". No le importaba que Draco tuviese desventaja en los primeros gimnasios. Lo que le importaba es que tenía a su primer Pokémon y empezaba una aventura que quedaría grabada en su mente y ni siquiera la muerte podría borrar.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**  
><strong>Afortunado Psyduck <strong>

Akira y Draco llegaron a la ruta 1. Decidieron entrenar un poco para subir de nivel. Un rato después, decidieron descansar para recuperar fuerzas. 

-Lo has hecho genial, Draco. ¡Has subido al nivel 10! Has tenido que pelear duro, pero has conseguido subir mucho de nivel. ¡Y mira! Has conseguido aprender un nuevo ataque. Con este van tres: Arañazo, Gruñido y Ascuas. Si sigues así, te harás el más fuerte- le animó Akira, alegre de que su Pokémon hiciera grandes progresos en combate. 

-¡Chaar!- dijo alegremente Draco. 

-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo bollos de crema de cacao. ¿Te gustan?- preguntó Akira mientras abría un paquete que sacó de su bolsa (lo dicho anteriormente, ahí dentro le cabe de todo) y le tendía uno. 

-¿Mander?- Draco no sabía lo que eran los bollos, pero cogió uno y lo olisqueó. 

-Pruébalo, está rico. Lo he hecho yo. 

Draco probó uno de ellos. Una cara de satisfacción y alegría cubrió la tez del Charmander. 

-¡Chaaar- mandeeeer! (¡Está de lujo!)- dijo Draco, intentando coger otro bollo. 

Ambos, humana y Pokémon, comieron los pastelitos con una sonrisa en su boca. Entonces, Draco empezó a gruñir, dejando de lado los aperitivos. 

-¿Te pasa algo, Draco?- preguntó una preocupada Akira. 

-Charr- gruñó Draco. 

Algo se movía entre unos matorrales. Akira decidió acercarse, con la esperanza de volver a ver al precioso Pokémon con forma de embrión y ojos de zafiro. Pero, por desgracia, eso sólo era un vano sueño que, por ahora, no se haría realidad. Por el contrario, un Pokémon parecido a un pato, de plumaje dorado y pico amarillento claro, ojos con una pupila pequeñísima, sus pies palmeados y tres plumas negras y cortas en su cabeza. Saltó hacia Akira y la atacó con Arañazo. 

-¡Agh! ¡Oye, eso duele!- se quejó. 

-Sai…- murmuró el Pokémon, con las manos en la cabeza y la cara inexpresiva. 

-¿Qué Pokémon es?- se preguntó Akira mientras miraba su PokéDex.

_**Psyduck: El Pokémon Pato.**__  
><em>_**Psyduck es famoso por sus dolores de cabeza. Cuando sufre de uno, pierde el control de sí mismo y ataca a cualquiera. No obstante, olvida esas experiencias al recobrar el sentido común.**__  
><em>  
>-Un Pokémon muy famoso por sus dolores de cabeza…- murmuró Akira. <p>

-¡Saidak! ¡Sai!- Psyduck atacó a Draco con Arañazo. 

-¡Chaar!- se quejó el Pokémon herido. 

-¡No te preocupes, Draco! ¡Usa Ascuas!- ordenó su entrenadora. 

Charmander se echó hacia delante y varias ascuas salieron por su boca e impactaron a Psyduck. Sin embargo, él tenía una gran estrategia. Hizo que varios chorros de agua empaparan el lugar. Akira miró la PokéDex para ver qué ataque estaba usando. 

-Es Hidrochorro, un ataque que hace que los ataques de tipo Fuego sean la mitad de eficaces. ¡Rayos! Ese Psyduck estará loco, pero es muy listo- refunfuñó Akira. 

-¡Saidak, sai!- gritó Psyduck mientras intentaba atacarle con Arañazo. 

-¡Esquívalo, Draco!- ordenó Akira. 

Draco pudo cumplir la orden y apartarse a tiempo, mientras que el Psyduck paraba bruscamente. 

-¡Arañazo!- gritó Akira. 

Charmander empezó a acercarse corriendo hacia Psyduck mientras preparaba a atacarlo. Consiguió arañarle con sus pequeñas garritas y apartarse antes de que Psyduck atacara, pero él tenía otros planes. Usó un ataque que Akira desconocía, pero no estaba dispuesta a verlo. 

-¡Vamos, usa Arañazo!- ordenó. 

Pero Draco no pudo cumplir esa orden. Lo intentó varias veces, pero nada. Fue entonces cuando Akira miró qué ataque había usado Psyduck. 

-Anulación, un ataque que anula el ataque del rival durante un período de tiempo- leyó Akira-. Esto se está poniendo muy feo… 

De nuevo, Psyduck intentó atacar con Arañazo. Esta vez, le dio de lleno a Draco. El pobre Charmander empezaba a cansarse… 

-Draco, vamos a tener que jugárnoslo todo en combate. ¡Usa Ascuas con todo tu poder y esquiva los ataques de Psyduck cada vez que lo ordene! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¿Ok? 

Draco asintió. Hay veces en la vida en las que la única salida para salir de los problemas es jugártelo a todo o nada. El Pokémon Lagartija usó Ascuas todo lo fuerte que pudo, pero el daño se redujo a la mitad. Aun así, el Psyduck estaba bastante herido. Intentó usar Anulación, pero Draco atacó de nuevo. Psyduck no se podía mover. Estaba echo un ovillo y sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza con sus dos manos. Tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara. Cuando Draco iba a dar el golpe de gracia… 

-¡Draco, espera! A este Psyduck le pasa algo malo. 

Ambos se acercaron al Psyduck. Temblaba y sudaba, mientras se quejaba con pequeños sonidos. 

-Ahora que lo pienso… Psyduck es famoso por sus dolores de cabeza, como dijo la PokéDex, y si sufre de uno, pierde el control de sí mismo. ¿Tendrá dolor de cabeza?- se preguntó Akira- Vaya, otra vez hablando conmigo misma… 

Akira abrió su bolsa y sacó un pequeño bote lleno de pastillas. Tenía algo escrito con inndeleble en la parte superior.  
><em><br>__**Aspirinas  
>(No tomar más de 2 al día)<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>-Tómate esto, pequeñín- le dijo Akira cariñosamente mientras le metía en el pico una de ellas. <p>

El Psyduck se la tragó. Parecía que no le gustaba, ya que la expresión de su cara no era de estar de satisfecho, que digamos. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza que lo hacía sufrir se esfumó, dejándole la mente tranquila y sin problemas. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con Akira, que le acariciaba la cabeza. 

-¿Te encuentras mejor? 

Psyduck se levantó y se echó a los brazos de Akira. Draco subió al hombro de su entrenadora para poder reunirse con ellos. 

-Oye, creo que te he caído bien. ¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo? Si quieres, te pongo un nombre para que seas especial, el único. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Akira, mientras le mostraba una Pokéball vacía. 

-¡Sai, sai!- asintió Psyduck. 

-Bien. Eres un Psyduck muy afortunado, así que te llamaré Lucky. ¿Qué te parece? 

Como respuesta, Psyduck se metió en la Pokéball, alegremente. 

-Bienvenido al equipo… Lucky- murmuró Akira, con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:  
>Vulpix Hatsume<strong>

_"Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla  
>Beritstan dillan dillan doo<br>A baribbattaa baribariiba  
>Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo<br>Ja barilla stillan deijadoo  
>A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu<br>Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg  
>Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo".<em>

La canción sonaba por toda la ruta 1 de Kanto. Los numerosos Pidgey que en ella residían huían para no tener que oír la maldita cancioncita.

-Nanananá na nananananana nana nina nina nenna nuu - tarareaba Akira.

La canción era de una celebridad virtual japonesa, Miku Hatsume, creada por ordenadores japoneses y con la voz de una nipona de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (la verdad, es que no me sé su nombre…). Estaba puesta a todo volumen y no llevaba auriculares,por lo que la música llegó incluso a las pequeñas orejitas peludas de cierto Pokémon…

-¿Uh?- musitó, mientras corría hacia el timbre del sonido.

- A nani nanaa nanina nina nininininininini nena nu - tarareó Akira.

-Chaar- se quejó Draco, que estaba harto de oír la misma melodía.

-Sai-dak - dijo Lucky, que ya empezaba a sufrir jaqueca.

Frish, frish.

Los arbustos empezaron a moverse.

-¡Eh, ahí hay algo!- dijo Akira mientras dejaba su mp3, aún encendido y con la dichosa canción de Miku Hatsume sonando, en la hierba.

Akira se fue acercando lentamente hacia los arbustos y empezó a susurrar para que saliese, pero nada. Fue entonces cuando Draco, cansado de tanto "rätsätsää", apagó el mp3 y la canción de Miku Hatsume se silenció.

No debería haberlo hecho.

-¡PIIIX!

Un furioso Pokémon con gran parecido a un zorro, de pelaje marrón-rojizo, con un mechón de pelo en la cara y un moño pequeño en la cabeza, seis colas rizadas y suaves, ojos oscuros y orejas de zorro, saltó de entre los matorrales y atacó con gran furia al pobre de Draco.

-¡Chaar! ¡Char- mander- char!- le gritó Draco, enfurecido.

-¡Pix!- le recriminó el Pokémon desconocido, con cierto desprecio.

Akira se quedó inmóvil, observando al pequeño y enfadado Pokémon.

-Pero que… que…- dijo Akira, sin poder reaccionar- ¡QUÉ MONADA!

-WTF?- dijeron Lucky, Draco y el desconocido.

-Es tan mooono… ¿Qué Pokémon es?- se preguntó Akira, mientras miraba con gran ilusión la PokéDex.

**Vulpix: El Pokémon Zorro.**  
><strong>Al nacer, su cola es blanca, pero a medida que crece van dividiéndose en seis y recibiendo el color rojizo que lo caracteriza.<br>**  
>-Un Vulpix…- murmuró Akira, a fin de acordarse.<p>

-¡Piiix!- chilló el Vulpix, mientras lanzaba ascuas por su boca que hirieron a Lucky.

-¡Draco, usa Ascuas también!

Lo primero que hizo sospechar a Akira que aquello no saldría bien fue la sonrisa maliciosa del Vulpix. Lo segundo fue que, tras ver cómo las llamas se acercaban hacia su cara, el Vulpix no se movió ni un pelo. Y después, comprendió todo: las ascuas se adherieron al pelo de Vulpix y desaparecieron, como si hubiesen sido absorbidas, sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Según dice la PokéDex, es la habilidad Absorbe Fuego, que hace que los ataques de tipo Fuego no le afecten, pero fortalece los suyos propios- leyó la entrenadora.

Entonces, el Vulpix saltó por encima de sus contrincantes, hizo una pirueta y guiñó un ojo. De él salieron entonces varios corazones rosas que empezaron a girar alrededor de Lucky y Draco.

-… (¿Qué estará tramando?)- pensó Akira.

Los corazones se abalanzaron sobre los dos Pokémon y un aura rosa los iluminó. Entonces, ambos tenían los ojos con pupilas en forma de corazón y babeaban mirando embobadamente a Vulpix.

-¡Eso es Atracción! El Pokémon hace que su rival se enamore de él y no ataque. Sólo funciona cuando el Pokémon es de sexo distinto al de su rival. Eso significa… ¡que Vulpix es hembra!- se asombró Akira mientras leía en la PokéDex-. Pero los Vulpix no aprenden ese ataque por nivel, según dice la PokéDex, sino por Máquina Técnica, o MT. Eso significa… ¡que ella tenía un entrenador! Diablos, esta PokéDex es increíble. Seguro que es capaz de decir el número premiado de la lotería.

La Vulpix se preparó para atacar con Ataque Rápido. Empezó a correr hasta alcanzar una velocidad de vértigo para luego abalanzarse a por Draco. Él,por el contrario, sólo miraba embobadamente su elegante andar, sus ojos nostálgicos y su pelaje del color del Sol del ocaso.

-¡Chaaar!- chilló de dolor Draco, mientras caía bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Pix! ¡Vuul!- gritó la Vulpix mientras se preparaba para atacar a Lucky.

- Diablos, como ella es muy fuerte… Tendré que hacer algo… ¿Eh?- Akira vio cómo, tras recibir el ataque de Vulpix, Lucky se recuperaba y volvía a su estado normal- ¡Lucky, has salido de su Atracción!

-¿Sai? ¡Sai dak!

-Pix…

-¡Muy bien, vamos a darle la vuelta al combate! ¡Usa Hidrochorro!

Varios chorros de agua salieron de Lucky y mojaron el terreno de batalla.

-Je, ahora podrás atacar todo lo que quieras, pero tus ataques de tipo Fuego no serán tan efectivos.

-Grrr- gruñó Vulpix.

Entonces, ella volvió a intentar usar un Ataque Rápido.

-¡Pistola Agua!- ordenó Akira.

Del pico de Lucky salió un enorme chorro de agua que, al impactar contra el cuerpo de Vulpix, la lanzó varios metros, además de bloquear el ataque.

-Pix…- gimió Vulpix, ya que el agua era su debilidad.

El Pokémon Zorro se preparó para atacar con Atracción. Pero Akira no estaba dispuesta a volver a ver a Lucky enamorado.

-¡Lucky, usa Anulación antes de que termine ese ataque!

Lucky alzó sus patas delanteras y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un tono azuláceo. Terminó el ataque justo a tiempo, lo que hizo que Vulpix no terminase ese ataque.

-¡Vul-pix!- se quejó Vulpix.

Fue entonces cuando atacó con Ascuas al máximo poder. Resultó que el efecto del Hidrochorro había desaparecido, por lo que el ataque de Vulpix mantuvo todo su poder.

-¡Saai!- se quejó Lucky, que cayó derrotado.

-Lucky…- musitó Akira- Te mereces un descanso, vuelve- Aira lo guardó en su Pokéball- ¡Vamos, Draco! ¿Aún puedes luchar?

-¡Chaar!- asintió Draco, totalmente decidido, aunque con algunas magulladuras.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a enseñarle el ataque nuevo que has aprendido: ¡Garra Metal!

El Pokémon Lagartija empezó a correr mientras sus pequeñas garritas se volvían de metal. Después, atacó a Vulpix con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no tenía fuerzas para continuar, pero no se rendía.

-Lo siento, pero si no te piensas rendir, tendré que capturarte. ¡Pokéball, ve!

La bola rojiblanca chocó contra la pequeña cabeza de su contrincante y la abdujo en un rayo rojo. Se movió un poco, hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, de nuevo hacia la derecha y…

¡Plim!  
>La Pokéball no se movió más.<p>

-¡Yuju, he capturado a un Vulpix!-gritó triunfalmente Akira.

-Chaaar- mandeeeer- suspiró Draco mientras se tiraba al suelo, totalmente exhausto.

Akira cogió la Pokéball de Vulpix y ella salió, mirando a Akira amenazadoramente.

-Oye, siento que no te guste, pero no me dejabas elección. ¿Pelillos a la mar?- Akira le tendió la mano para indicarle que quería ser su amiga

-¡PIIIX!- Vulpix elló una llamarada débil que llenó de hollín la cara de Akira.

-… Supongo que eso es un "no"- concluyó ella, mientras que Vulpix miraba arrogantemente hacia otro lado.

-Vul… vulpix- dijo ella, como si estuviese insultando a Akira.

-¡Oye, no te habré entendido, pero sé que me has insultado!- chilló Akira.

-¡Pix, pix, vulpix!- le recriminó la bella Pokémon Zorro.

-¡Oye, deja de insultarme! ¡Te juro, como que me llamo Akira, que no pienso dejar que me superes!

En eso, la Vulpix se echó a reír. Akira ya sabía perfectamente de qué:

-¡No te rías de mi nombre! ¡Claro que no es de chico! ¡Es para chicos y chicas! ¡¿OK?

La Vulpix le sacó la lengua, con indignación, cosa que fue respondida por Akira. Entonces, ambas se voltearon cruzadas de brazos y con los brazos/patas cruzados, indicando su molestia.

-(Mujeres, nunca las entenderé)- suspiró Lucky, que había salido de su Pokéball al sentirse más recuperado.

-(Lo mismo digo. ¿Pongo música?)- Draco sacó de la bolsa de Akira el mp3.  
>Tras el asentimiento del Pokémon Pato, Draco le dio al Play y empezó a sonar, cómo no, la canción de Miku Hatsume:<p>

_ "Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla  
>Beritstan dillan dillan doo<br>A baribbattaa baribariiba  
>Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo<br>Ja barilla stillan deijadoo  
>A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu<br>Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg  
>Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo"<em>

La Vulpix abrió los ojos y agudizó su oído. ¡Era cierto, esa era la canción! Veloz como el rayo, fue corriendo hacia el mp3 y empezó a canturrear la cancioncita.

-Vul-pix, pix, pix, vul pix pix vul vul pix pix vul-pix vul-pix vul-pix vuul

No es que cantase fenomenal, pero el ver cómo el humor del Pokémon que había dado tantos problemas cambiaba con la canción extrañó bastante a Akira.

-¿Te gusta Miku Hatsume?- preguntó la castaña.

La respuesta fue un asentimiento de la feliz Pokémon. ¡Y vaya si estaba feliz! ¡Acababa de descubrir un aparato que cantaba como Miku Hatsume cuando querías y sin rechistar! ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

-Creo que empiezo a entender: oíste la canción y viniste a escucharla- de nuevo, un asentimiento-. Sin embargo, Draco apagó el mp3 y te enfadaste por no poder oír la canción- otro asentimiento y una mirada asesina hacia el pequeño Charmander, que se escondía tras Lucky-. Pobrecilla, y yo creyendo que nos atacabas sin motivo.

La Vulpix sólo sonrió. Ya habia conseguido lo que quería: oír música de Miku Hatsume.

-Pero lo que aún no entiendo es cómo has podido aprender Atracción. ¿Acaso has tenido otro entrenador?

La Vulpix asintió tristemente.

-¿Y qué haces en libertad? ¿Te abandonó?

Otra vez, un asentimiento.

-Pobrecilla. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?- un brillo de esperanza se iluminó en el camino de Vulpix-. Al fin y al cabo, eres demasiado buena como para volver a dejarte de lado. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Piix, piiiix!- asintió Vulpix, sin intentar contener su emoción.

-¡Genial! Entonces, te pondré un nombre. ¿Qué te parece… Miku? Ya que te gustan sus canciones, te va como anillo al dedo- sonrió Akira.

Draco montó encima del hombro de Akira mientras que Miku y Lucky la seguían andando.

Todo parecía acabar bien. Todos estaban contentos y…

_"Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla  
>Beritstan dillan dillan doo<br>A baribbattaa baribariiba  
>Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo<br>Ja barilla stillan deijadoo  
>A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu<br>Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg  
>Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo" <em>

-Vul-pix, pix, pix, vul pix pix vul vul pix pix vul-pix vul-pix vul-pix vuul - canturreó Miku.

- A nani nanaa nanina nina nininininininini nena nu - tarareó Akira

-¡CHAAAR/SAAAAI! (¡NOOO!)- suplicaron un Draco y Lucky histéricos. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:  
>Se busca: Pikachu <strong>

-¡Bien, hemos llegado a Ciudad Verde!- dijo alegremente Akira, señalando una pequeña ciudad.

-¡Chaar!- asintió Draco, aplaudiendo.  
>Akira avistó un enorme edificio al entrar en la localidad: el Gimnasio Verde.<p>

-¡Mira, un Gimnasio! ¡Ya iba siendo hora!

Akira corrió, junto con Draco, hacia el Gimnasio. Sin embargo, un cartel en la puerta decía que estaba cerrado hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡Leñe, y yo haciendome ilusiones!- se enfadó Akira, hasta que un papel voló hasta su cara.  
><em><strong><br>Se busca: Pikachu  
>Necesario para la crianza. Macho. Del Bosque Verde.<br>Recompensa: 100,000 Pokédolar  
>Calle Oddish nº 7<strong>_

-Un Pikachu macho… ¡por 100 000 Pokédolar!- Akira miró a Draco con picardía- Creo que nos vamos a divertir un rato.

-Char… ¡Mander!- se alegró Draco.

Y así, Akira y Draco se prepararon para entrar en el Bosque Verde y atrapar a un Pikachu. No sabían que sería más complicado de lo que parecía…

Pasaron varios minutos. Estuvieron caminando por la cortísima ruta 2 que conectaba Ciudad Verde con el Bosque Verde. Por fin llegaron a su destino: Bosque Verde.

-¡Aaah al fin hemos llegado!- Akira aspiró la suave brisa que inundaba el bosque-. Este lugar es perfecto, ¿no, chicos?

En ese momento, liberó a los Pokémon de sus Pokéball. Draco, Miku y Lucky aspiraron también el aire puro que inundaba el bosque.

-Char…/Pix…/Sai…- suspiraron, alegres de respirar una brisa tan pura.

-…- Murmuró alguien de entre los árboles.

-Bien, busquemos al Pikachu- Akira se giró muy emocionada, pero se volteó a los cinco minutos-. Este… ¿sabéis cómo es un Pikachu?- hubo una pequeña caída al suelo por parte de su equipo por la ignorancia de su entrenadora.

-¡PIKAA!

Una extraña criatura saltó desde las ramas de un árbol, como si de una respuesta se tratase, y se encaró a Akira y su equipo. Era parecido a un ratón, con orejas de conejo y con la punta negra. Era de color amarillo. Sus mejillas estaban excesivamente rojas y sus ojos eran negros como el azabache. Tenía un cuerpo rechoncho, amarillo y con la espalda llena de franjas gruesas color beige. Su cola era parecida a un rayo amarillo, sólo que acababa con un pequeño recorte triangular que daba la impresión de que formaba un corazón.

-¡Pika! ¡Pika- chuu!

-¡Un Pokémon salvaje!- se alarmó Akira, mientras miraba su PokéDex-. Me pregunto si será un Pikachu…- (¡¿Cómo que "me pregunto"? ¡si no para de decir "Pika, pika"!

**Pikachu: El Pokémon Ratón. **  
><strong>Vive en grupos en los bosques. Sus mejillas pueden acumular una<br>enorme cantidad de energía. Cuando se sienten amenazados, sus mejillas emiten chisporroteos de electricidad.**

-¡Bingo, un Pikachu! O mejor dicho: 100,000 Pokédolars- gritó Akira, totalmente alegre.

El Pikachu tomó posición de ataque, preparado para lanzarse a por Akira.

-(Bien, Pikachu es un Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, así que Psyduck es muy débil. Elegiré a Miku. Con su Atracción, lo enamorará y será más fácil atacarle) ¡Adelante, Miku, prepárate para atacar!

-¡Pix!- la hermosa Pokémon Zorro se encaró a su estático rival.

-Pika…- una enorme bola de electricidad empezó a acumularse en las mejillas del enemigo, para luego soltarla derecho hacia Miku- ¡CHU!

-¡Esquívalo y Encanto!

Miku dio un enorme salto y guiñó un ojo, del cual salieron varios corazones que rodearon al Pikachu.

-(¡Bingo!)- pensó Akira.

Pero la alegría duró poco: el Pikachu dio un salto cuando los corazones se acercaban y logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡Inténtalo otra vez, Miku!

Miku se preparó para atacar de nuevo, pero el Pikachu empezó a correr hacia ella, intentando embestirla.

-¡Miku, cambio de idea! ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!- ordenó Akira.

Miku asintió y empezó a correr hacia él a una velocidad de vértigo. El Pikachu no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Entonces, un montón de energía eléctrica se apiñó en el Pokémon Ratón, comvirtiéndolo en una masa eléctrica viviente.

-¡¿PIX?

Cuando ambos Pokémon chocaron, hubo una explosión a causa de la energía estática del Pikachu, el cual salió volando junto con Miku. No obstante, ambos cayeron de pie.

-¡Ahora, Miku, Ascuas!

-Pix…- la Vulpix no se movió, mientras que varias descargas corrían por su peludo cuerpecito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Miku?- preguntó Akira, mientras miraba en su PokéDex el estado de su Pokémon-. ¡Oh, no! Está paralizada. Al parecer, se debe a la habilidad Electricidad Estática de Pikachu, que hace que el rival se paralice al usar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Pika!- el Pikachu sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Miku, cambio!- Akira guardó a Miku en su Pokéball-. ¡Draco, prepárate!

-¡Chaar!- Draco saltó del hombro de su Entrenadora hasta el suelo.

-¡Pika- chuu!- el Pikachu lo miró dispuesto a atacar a la primera de cambio.

-Bien, ese Pikachu conoce Impactrueno y Placaje Eléctrico- dijo Akira mientras miraba la PokéDex-. Me pregunto qué otros ataques usará…

-¡Pikaaa!- el Pikachu preparó un Impactrueno.

-Oh, no, no lo harás- recriminó Akira-. ¡Ascuas!

-¡Chaar!- Draco expulsó las flamas por su boca, las cuales se prendieron fácilmente en el pelaje del Pikachu.

-¡Achuu!- se quejó, resintiéndose de una quemadura de regalo por culpa de las ascuas infernales.

-¡Char-char! -(Traducción: ¡Ha-ha!, con acento del Nelson de los Simpson)

-¡Pika, pika! ¡Pika, pikaaachu, pika! -(Traducción no disponible debido al gran número de palabras malsonantes que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector).

-¡Draco, Ascuas de nuevo!

La boca de Draco se abrió, mientras que el Pikachu corría hacia él con la electricidad rodeando su cuerpo. Placaje Elécrico, cómo no.

-(Va muy rápido. Le resultaría imposible parar de repente…)- pensó Akira mientras las ascuas herían al Pokémon Ratón, evitando que su ataque terminase.

-¡Pikaa! ¡Pika-pika-pika!- el Pikachu, aún sin ganas de rendirse, salió corriendo para usar su ataque predilecto: Placaje Eléctrico.

-¡Ascuas de nuevo, Draco!

Justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de lanzar sus llamas, el Pikachu se multiplicó por 10. Una decena de Pokémon furiosos corrían hacia él dispuestos a dañarle.

-¡¿Char?- preguntó el Pokémon Lagartija, completamente confuso.

-¡Rayos! Pikachu, Pikachu everywhere… ¿Será ese el verdadero? ¡No, es ese! ¿O quizás ese?- entonces, Akira miró un segundo al suelo… y la vio- Espera… eso es…

Akira estaba decidida. Señaló a uno de los Pikachu y ordenó rápidamente:

-¡Ese es el Pikachu, Draco! ¡Usa Ascuas contra él!

El Charmander, confiando por completo en su entrenadora, atacó al Pikachu.

Al parecer, no se equivocó, ya que salió volando y chocó contra un árbol, totalmente dolorido, mientras que los clones se esfumaban.

-¡Bingo! (¡Ha dado resultado! El Pikachu verdadero era el único que tenía sombra, ya que los demás eran simples imágenes y la luz atravesaba sus cuerpos. Si mi profesora de Naturales me viese, me pone un Sobresaliente ipso-facto)- pensó Akira, con una gran sonrisa.

-Pika…- el Pikachu estaba bastante dañado y apenas se podía mover.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Pokéball, ve!- gritó Akira mientras lanzaba otra Pokéball la cual chocó contra la cabeza y abdujo al Pokémon en un rayo rojo.

La Pokéball se movió hacia la derecha…

… a la izquierda…

… de nuevo a la derecha…

¡Plim!

La Pokéball ya no se movió más.

-¡Yuju! ¡He capturado 100,000 pokedol…! Este… ¡Un Pikachu!- gritó Akira con grandes ánimos.

Y de nuevo, el equipo de Akira retornó a Verde.

-Vamos a ver… calle Oddish nº 7… ¡Aquí!- dijo Akira, parándose frente a una puerta y llamando al timbre.

Un muchacho rubio y con gafas le abrió.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?- preguntó.

-Vengo a por lo del Pikachu. ¡Aquí lo traigo!- dijo mientras liberaba al Pokémon Ratón, el cual se vio en brazos del muchacho.

-Vamos a ver- murmuró mientras lo miraba por todos lados-. Es un buen ejemplar, eso no lo dudo. Sus colores son muy llamativos, parece que tiene buena salud, carece de sobrepeso... un buen ejemplar, sí señor.

-¡Yai! (Ahora, dame los 100,000 pokédolar, rácano)- pensó Akira, estirando la mano para que le pagase.

-Lástima que sea hembra.

-¡¿QUÉEE?

-Ya ves, señorita. Este Pikachu es hembra. Eso se nota por la cola. Tiene un recorte triangular, ergo es hembra. Como no es lo que te he pedido, no puedo entregarte el dinero.

-Pero… pero…- murmuró Akira.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorita- dijo el muchacho mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

-Pero…- Akira exaló un gran suspiro- Bueno… no importa… respira hondo… no pasa nada… el dinero no lo es todo…

-¿Pika?

-¡KIAAAAARGH! –Akira se desahogó como pudo, hasta quedar totalmente tranquila-. Bueno… ya ha pasado… fiu. En cuanto a ti- la Entrenadora se giró hacia la Pikachu- siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato. Pero no importa, ¿verdad?

-…

-¡Genial! Puedes unirte a mi equipo si quieres. ¿Te apetece unirte a mí?

-…

-¡Qué alegría que quieras unirte a mi equipo! Te voy a poner un nombre. ¿Ok?

-…

-¡Estupendo! Me gusta que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Te llamaré Ámbar, ya que tu color de pelo es amarillo. ¿Te gusta?

-…

-¡Claro que te gusta, se te nota en la cara! ¡Pues bienvenida a mi equipo Ámbar! ¿Pelillos a la mar?

Ámbar meditó un rato y, al final, estrechó su mano con la de Akira. Sin embargo, la Pokémon tenía otros planes…

-Pika… ¡CHUUU!- gritó mientras liberaba una enorme descarga eléctrica.

-¡A-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TÁ!-chilló ella, presa del pánico, hasta que finalizó la tortura y Ámbar se metió en su Pokéball, no sin antes insultar a la Entrenadora patosa desafortunada.

-¿Char-mander? (¿Estás bien?)- preguntó irónicamente Draco.

Horas después, Akira salió de una tienda con unas cuantas Pokéball recién compradas y un helado de chocolate (ñam).

-En fin, creo que tendremos que pasar la noche en algún hotel- le dijo Akira a Draco, que comía un bollo de crema de Akira.

-Char- contestó, con la boca llena.

-Qué rabia me da que no consiguiésemos los 100,000 pokédolar porque llevamos un Pikachu hembra. ¡Somos unos torpes!- se quejó Akira.

-(Tienes la extraña manía de hablar en plural, Akira)- pensó Draco.

-Además, no le caigo bien a Ámbar. ¿Crees que haremos las paces?- le preguntó Akira a su fiel Charmander.

-(Lo dudo mucho, sobre todo porque parece que es tan cabezota como su Entrenadora)- opinó Draco.

-Pero pensemos en positivo, antes de que cojamos una depresión. La siguiente ciudad que visitaremos será Plateada- se animó Akira.

-(Hubiese preferido una ciudad dorada…)- comentó Draco para sí mismo.

-Allí hay otro Gimnasio. ¡Seguro que en ese sí podremos combatir! Estoy deseando llegar allí y… owaaa- bostezó la Entrenadora-. Vaya día. Hemos conocido a Miku, a Lucky y a Ámbar, así que no hemos perdido el tiempo. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir a ese hotel- señaló un enorme edificio-. ¡Vamos!

-¡Char!- asintió Draco.

Y así, Akira y Draco finalizaron su primer día de viaje Pokémon, aunque no sería el único... ni el más duro.  
>Les aguardaba una gran aventura que vivir…<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:  
>¡A por la medalla Roca! <strong>

¡Bienvenidos a Plateada!  
>"Una ciudad de roca grisácea"<p>

-¡Al fin, Plateada!- suspiró Akira, cansada de tanto caminar.

-¡Mander!- un grito de júbilo salió del anaranjado reptil, Draco, que estaba bastante contento de poder ir encima de Akira.

Ambos se internaron en la ciudad, observando los enormes edificios. Entonces, Draco señaló lo que humana y Pokémon habían buscado: el Gimnasio de Plateada.

-¡Aleluya! Creía que nunca llegaríamos hasta aquí- dijo alegremente Akira.  
>Se acercaron a las puertas del Gimnasio. No, no había ningún cartelucho que impidiese a Akira la entrada al edificio. Cogió con la mano derecha el picaporte de la puerta y dijo:<p>

-¡Adelante, Draco, iremos a derrotar al Líder de Gimnasio! ¡Al fin cumpliré mi sueño!- tiró fuertemente de la puerta, la cual se negó a abrirse-. He dicho… ¡al fin cumpliré mi sueño!- volvió a tirar, pero la puerta hacía caso omiso a sus palabras- Creo que no me has oído. ¡Al fin cumpliré mi sueño!- tiró una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: nada- ¡Al fin cumpliré mi sueño! ¡Al fin cumpliré mi sueño! ¡AL FIN CUMPLIRÉ MI SUEÑOO!- una furiosa Akira tiraba del picaporte con las dos manos, pero estaban tan sudorosas por el esfuerzo que, en el último intento, se resbalaron y la pobre entrenadora cayó bruscamente de espaldas.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó el pobre Charmander, que acabó debajo de su entrenadora de cincuenta kilos.

-Estee… ¿ocurre algún problema con mi Gimnasio?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Akira miró hacia arriba y vio, además del cielo azul, la cabeza de un hombre castaño, de tez morena y ojos rasgados, la miraba preocupadamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no me ocurre nada, estaba… este… pues…- Akira se paró a pensar y al final, habló- ¿Te importaría decirme alguna excusa cutre para mantener vivo mi orgullo?

El fornido hombre dio un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no sabes que los Gimnasios sólo pueden ser abiertos por sus Líderes, ya que ellos poseen la llave?- preguntó.

-He dicho "para mantener vivo mi orgullo". Esa excusa no ayuda mucho- le recriminó Akira, levantándose- ¿Y sabes dónde está el Líder de Gimnasio?

-Lo tienes delante de tus narices- se presentó el castaño-. Mi nombre es Brock y soy el Lider de Gimnasio de Plateada. Me especializo en Pokémon de tipo Roca. He venido a abrir el Gimnasio por si alguien quería retarme y te vi en el suelo.

-¿Venías para abrir el Gimnasio? ¡Pues es tu día de suerte! Vengo a retarte, Brock… porque has dicho que te llamabas Brock, ¿no?- dijo Akira.

-Exacto- contestó Brock, con una sonrisa. Se adelantó y sacó una llave de su bolsillo, con un llavero con forma de Golem-. De acuerdo. Te espero dentro. Pero te aseguro de que soy bueno en esto, así que no te confíes. Quien avisa no es traidor.

El Líder de Gimnasio desapareció en el umbral del edificio. Akira se quedó allí, quieta, observando la oscura puerta, meditando si debía entrar o rajarse.

-¿Tú que opinas, Draco? ¿Entramos?- le preguntó Akira a su fiel Pokémon.

-Chaaar- dijo un mareado y aplastado Charmander, que deliraba con pequeños Pidgey que revoloteaban por su cabeza.

-¡Ups, perdón!- Akira se puso a Draco en su hombro, en donde empezó a reanimarse-. Nosotros no somos unos rajados, ¿a que no?

-¡Char!- dijo Draco solemnemente.

Y así, ambos personajes entraron por la puerta del Gimnasio. Una enorme arena de batalla se cernía en el centro de la enorme sala de combate. En el centro había una línea línea larga y blanca que partía por la mitad el escenario.

-Así que esto es el Gimnasio…- musitó Akira, mirando a su alrededor y colocándose en el lado derecho del campo de batalla.

-Efectivamente, retadora- una sombra se distinguió en el lado izquierdo: Brock-. Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Mi nombre es Akira Blaze. Vengo de la región Alpha. ¿Voy a tener que seguir contando mi vida o empezamos el combate?- replicó Akira, un poco tensa.

-De acuerdo. ¡Vamos, Geodude!- dijo Brock mientras liberaba a un Pokémon parecido a una roca gris con dos musculosos brazos.

-Un Geodude…- Akira apuntó su PokéDex al extraño Pokémon.

_**Geodude: el Pokémon Roca.**__  
>Geodude vive en las montañas. Los montañistas suelen confundirlos con piedras. Para probar su dureza, chocan unos contra otros.<br>_

-El Pokémon Roca…- susurró Akira- (Bien, según la PokéDex, es de tipo Roca, por lo que los ataques de tipo Fuego y Eléctrico no le harán gran daño. No obstante, los ataques de tipo Agua sí son muy eficaces). ¡Vamos, Lucky, es tu turno!

El Pokémon Pato salió de la Pokéball, dispuesto a lo que sea.

-El combate será de dos contra dos, así que podrás usar a otro Pokémon, aparte de tu Psyduck- sentenció Brock.

-¡Oki doki!

-¡Empezemos! ¡Lanzarrocas!-ordenó el Líder de Gimnasio.

El Geodude pegó un golpe en el suelo que hizo que se formaran varias rocas, las cuales fueron lanzadas contra el oponente.

-¡Vamos, Lucky, demostrémosle que somos los mejores! ¡Pistola Agua!

-¡Sai!- asintió Lucky, mientras lanzaba un potente chorro de agua que erosionó las rocas, destruyéndolas.

-Hemm, buena jugada- reconoció Brock-. No obstante, no te dejaré ganar. ¡Magnitud!

El Geodude golpeó con ambos puños el suelo, provocando un terremoto en la arena de combate.

-¡Saai!- chilló de dolor el Pokémon Pato, que salió despedido por los aires y pudo volar por primera vez en su vida, aunque el aterrizaje dejó mucho que desear.

-¡Lucky! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes continuar?- preguntó Akira, con preocupación.

-Sai… ¡dak!- dijo el Pokémon, levantándose.

-¡Muy bien! No dejemos que ese pedrusco nos vuelva a atacar. ¡Anulación!- ordenó la retadora.

Lucky volvió a tener un tono azuláceo en sus ojos, completando correctamente el ataque. Brock supo en ese mismo instante que su querido Geodude no volvería a ejecutar ese ataque.

-¡Lanzarrocas otra vez, Geodude!

-¡Pistola Agua en su máxima potencia, Lucky!

Las rocas volvieron a acercarse peligrosamente al Psyduck, pero éste las volvió a destruir, además de darle de propina al atacante un buen remojón.

-¡Rematémoslo, Lucky! ¡Arañazo!- ordenó una eufórica Akira.

Lucky empezó a correr hacia su oponente mientras las mini-garras de sus  
>manos brillaban con la luz de los focos. Se dispuso a atacar al Geodude, que estaba al borde de la derrota, pero éste le agarró los brazos y lo sujetó con una fuerza que no cuadraba en su estado.<p>

-No creo que vayas a salir bien de esta, Akira. ¡Geodude, Explosión!-ordenó Brock, con seriedad.

-(Sayonara, baby)- dijo el Geodude a la par que una enorme explosión inundaba el terreno de juego.

Cuando la densa humareda se disipó, se pudo ver la escena de un Psyduck y un Geodude debilitados, sin fuerzas que les permitiesen levantarse.

-Lo has hecho genial, Lucky. Vuelve- musitó Akira, guardando a su compañero en la Pokéball.

-Tú tampoco has estado mal, Geodude- premió el Líder de Gimnasio al Pokémon Roca-. Veo que estamos empatados.

-Sí… (Jo, ¿qué haré ahora? Mi único Pokémon con ventaja de tipo ha sido debilitado. ¿A quién elegiré…?)-pensaba la apurada Entrenadora.

-¡Char, char!- Draco intentaba llamar la atención de Akira señalándose a sí mismo y al campo de batalla.

-¿Qué? Draco, no creo que sea muy buena idea que salgas. Tienen ventaja de tipo contra ti.

El Charmander señaló sus garras y miró a Brock con gesto arrogante.

-Sí, lo sé. Garra Metal es una buena ayuda, pero es que…

-¡Char, charmander, char!- suplicó Draco, postrándose ante su Entrenadora de un modo patético.

Akira exaló un enorme suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero quien avisa no es traidor- a Akira le dio por robarle la frase a Brock.

Draco asintió y tomó posición de ataque. Brock esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que detalle por tu parte sacar a ese Charmander, aunque sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con él- le dijo el Líder de Gimnasio.

-¡No! Te equivocas. Confío en Draco con toda mi alma- replicó ella.

Una risa hosca salió de la boca de Brock.

-¿En serio? Bien, veamos qué pasa cuando saque a mi Pokémon estrella- cogió una Pokéball y la lanzó a la arena de combate-. ¡Vamos, Onix!

Un rayo rojizo iluminó la estancia y, ante el pequeño Charmander, apareció el Onix. Y no parecía muy inofensivo.

-Oh, oh…- dijo Akira.

-(¡Mother of Arceus!)-pensó Draco.

Ante ellos se encontraba un Pokémon parecido a una serpiente hecha con pedruscos. Mediría aproximadamente unos nueve metros de largo y tenía un gran cuerno de roca en su frente. Un Onix, tal y como ponía en la PokéDex de Akira:

_**Onix: el Pokémon Serpiente Roca.**__  
>Vive bajo tierra. Al desplazarse por debajo de ella, puede causar terremotos.<em>

-Whoa… es grande, el bicho ese- se asombró Akira.

-Char… (Calma, Draco, calma. Puedes con él, aunque sea más grande, poderoso, grande, fiero, grande, destructivo, grande… ¿he dicho grande?)

-Muy bien. ¡Preparaos para ser vencidos! ¡Onix, Atadura!

El enorme cuerpo de Onix se enroscó alrededor del de Draco y el pobre se quedó paralizado, incluso cuando se apartó la enorme serpiente de piedra.

-¡Está paralizado! Esto va a acabar mal…- se desesperó Akira.

-¡Muy bien, Onix, usa Fortaleza!- un aura verde rodeó al voluminoso Pokémon- ¡Y ahora, Chirrido!- un sonido desagradable salió de la enorme boca de Onix- ¡Estupendo, ahora usa Furia!- un gran rugido inundó la sala-. Y ahora… ¡Lanzarrocas!

Como ataque final, Onix clavó su cuerno en el suelo y, al alzar la cabeza, varias piedras de enorme tamaño fueron lanzadas contra su adversario, el cual no pudo moverse y acabó bajo un alud de rocas.

-¡Draco!- gritó Akira, desesperada.

El aludido apareció, moviéndose a duras penas. Estaba totalmente magullado y su energía flaqueaba. Ahora parecía darse cuenta de por qué los demás Entrenadores no lo elegían como Pokémon inicial. Era débil y no servía ni para derrotar a un estúpido montón de piedras. Estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo, de dejar que el poderoso Onix le hiciese trizas, cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él.

-¡No te rindas, Draco!- gritó Akira- ¡Tú puedes derrotarle, cree en ti mismo! ¡Ánimo!

-(Ella… ella confía en mí…)- Draco sentía cómo una fuerza que antes no había conocido lo llenaba completamente.

Sintió cómo un dragón rugía en su corazón, cómo una nueva energía se apoderaba de él. Un gruñido salió de su boca y un resplandor lo iluminó, dejando sólo una silueta blanca.

-WTF?- dijo una asombrada Akira.

-¿O-nix?- preguntó Onix, asombrado ante el curioso acontecimiento.

-¡Está… está evolucionando!- gritó Brock.

Efectivamente, Draco estaba pasando por la fase que tantos Pokémon anhelaban: la evolución. La extensa luz que salía del cuerpo de Draco se apagó dejando ver, al fin, el nuevo cuerpo del Pokémon.  
>Era de color rojo, un poco más alto que su preevolución, con un cuerno rojo apuntando hacia atrás en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus brazos estaban mejor formados, con garras más largas en sus tres dedos. Su larga cola roja seguía terminando en una enorme llama y sus ojos azules miraban con fiereza a la enorme serpiente de roca.<p>

-¡Wow, ahora sí que se parece más a un dragón! ¿Cómo se llamará esa evolución?- Akira apuntó a Draco con su PokéDex y pudo ver su información:

_**Charmeleon: el Pokémon Llama.**__  
>Le encantan los climas cálidos. Cuando el fuego de su cola se vuelve azul, es que ha encontrado a un gran rival.<br>_

-Ajá, le gustan los climas cálidos… Ok. ¿Estás bien, Draco?- dijo Akira.

-¡Char!- contestó el aludido.

-¡Genial, pues démosle la vuelta al combate! ¡Garra Metal!

Las, ahora más grandes y poderosas, garras de Draco se volvieron de metal mientras corría hacia Onix.

-¡No dejes que te ataque, Onix! ¡Lanzarrocas!- ordenó Brock, desesperado.

Onix volvió a lanzar los enormes pedruscos con ayuda de su cuerno, pero Draco, que ya había sentido el dolor, saltó de roca en roca y se impulsaba con los pétreos proyectiles.

-¡¿NIX?- rugió el estupefacto Pokémon Serpiente Roca.

Al fin, Draco llegó hasta el paradero de Onix. Tras propinarle un poderoso zarpazo que lo tumbó al suelo, lanzó una llamarada que le calentó un poco la vista y se la nubló, confundiendolo.

-¡Ánimo, Draco! ¡Garra Metal una y otra vez!- ordenó Akira.

-¡Evádelo, Onix!- gritó el Líder de Gimnasio.

Mas Onix no veía gran cosa. Como mucho, manchas de distintos colores que se movían por todo su campo de visión. Mientras, Draco daba dos, tres, cuatro. Cuatro zarpazos llegó a dar el Pokémon Llama.

-¡Remátalo, Draco!

De un último ataque, Onix cayó al suelo para no levantarse. Había sido derrotado.

-Increíble…- murmuró Brock, mientras metía a Onix en su Pokéball.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Lo has hecho genial, Draco! ¡Chócala!- felicitó Akira mientras chocaba los cinco (bueno, los tres, porque recuerdo que Draco tiene tres dedos) con su recién evolucionado Draco.

Brock se empezó a acercar a Akira y Draco, los cuales parecían estar pasándoselo en grande celebrando su victoria (¡y eso que Brock era el líder más fácil de vencer de todo Kanto!).

-Al parecer, Oak no se equivocaba respecto a ti, Akira- dijo Brock, con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Oak ha hablado de mí? ¿A un Líder de Gimnasio? No comprendo…- comentó Akira, bastante confusa.

-El profesor Oak y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Ayer lo visité y me habló de una chica llamada Akira que al fin había elegido al Charmander- Brock señaló a Draco, el cual se mostraba alegre al recordar aquellos momentos-. Aquello me impresionó y sentí un gran deseo de retar a esa persona. Y, mira qué ironía, ella vino a retarme.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche. Lo abrió y Akira se acercó para mirar su interior: un disco metálico y un pequeño objeto brillante y metálico a su lado.

-Eso es… la Medalla Roca…- se asombró Akira-. Y… eso es… ¿qué es?

-Es una Máquina Oculta, también llamada MO. Al igual que las Máquinas Técnicas, también llamadas MT, enseñan ataques a un Pokémon que no puede aprenderlo por medios normales. La diferencia está en que las MO enseñan un ataque que suele ayudar a los Entrenadores a avanzar por la región- explicó Brock-. La que te voy a dar contiene Destello y te permitirá ver en cuevas oscuras.

-¡Woa, es genial!- dijo Akira mientras hacía el ademán de meterla en la bolsa, aunque Brock la paró.

-Oye, será mejor que la metas aquí- le entregó un estuche grande y de color gris plateado-. Si no, se puede estropear…

-Vale, pero el estuche lo meto en la bosla. ¿Oki?- dijo alegremente Akira mientras metía, sin esfuerzo aparente, el estuche.

-… (Pues tampoco se equivocaba Oak en que ella tiene una "bolsa" algo rara)- pensó un Brock extrañado y, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, con miedo.

-En fin, me tengo que ir- dijo Akira con su típica voz cantarina, mientras se enganchaba la Medalla Roca en su chaleco (se desconoce si lo hizo para presumir de su triunfo, para verse más bella con semejante complemento o porque, por alguna razón desconocida, no quiso meterla en su bolsa)- Te habré derrotado a ti, pero pretendo vencer a todos los Líderes de Gimnasio, incluyendo al Alto Mando.

Akira salió del edificio, dejando a un boquiabierto Brock en su interior.

-Prepárate, Draco. Hoy hemos vencido a un Líder de Gimnasio, pero aún nos quedan 7 en Kanto- le animó la Entrenadora-. Y eso sin contar al Alto Mando.

Nuestra aventura sigue.

-¡Meleon!- asintió Draco.

El Pokémon de Fuego y la Entrenadora salieron corriendo rumbo a su siguiente destino: ciudad Celeste, "la ciudad floreciente de agua".


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Yujuu! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos los lectores, lectoras y anónimos que os encontráis aquí reunidos!**

–¿A mí también?

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

–WTF? ¡Tu secretario! ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Te lo dije en el capítulo 2!

**Ah, es que como ya no hablas en cursiva, pues no te he reconocido.**

–Tú estás hablando en negrita y sí te reconozco.

**¡Déjame mi orgullo, leñe! ¿Y para qué has venido?**

–Para desearles paz y prosperidad a todos los lectores en estos tiempos de paz y amor y…

**Owaaah, me aburro. ¡Chicos, lleváoslo!**

*_Aparecen Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres y se llevan al secretario volando_*

**¡Qué bonito es tener amigos!** **Y ahora, sin más dilación… **

**Capítulo 7:  
>¡Emboscada en el Monte Moon!<strong> 

-Vamos a ver…- Akira tenía la cara pegada un mapa-. Para llegar a Celeste, hay que cruzar em Monte Moon…

La Entrenadora se encontraba en un Centro Pokémon, donde había pasado la noche, con su Equipo totalmente recuperado de los daños del combate contra Brock.

-Ajam, el Monte Moon. ¡Bien, pues partiremos a ese lugar!-animó Akira

-¡Chaar/piiix/daak!- gritaron sus tres Pokémon, dispuestos para cualquier cosa.

-¿Pretende ir hacia Celeste, señorita? No creo que sea muy conveniente- dijo un señor con un enorme periódico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es que hay crisis?- preguntó Akira.

El hombre no contestó, sino que le señaló una noticia de su periódico.  
><strong><br>****Nuevo ataque a ciudad Celeste****  
><strong>**Ciudad Celeste vuelve a ser atacada por una misteriosa organización que se hace llamar "Team Rocket".**

-El Team Rocket… ¿No había mejores nombres para una organización maligna?- se preguntó Akira.

-Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado. Parecen muy peligrosos- le recomendó.

-¡No te preocupes, no me pasará nada! Bicho malo, nunca muere- dijo Akira-. ¡Nos vemos, y gracias por avisarme!

La Entrenadora salió del Centro Pokémon acompañada de sus tres Pokémon.

El extraño señor que la había ayudado la miraba con malicia.

-(Chica ingenua, no sabes la que te espera…)-pensó, mientras desaparecía de entre las sombras.

Akira caminaba tranquilamente, divisando el enorme monte que ante ella se erguía. Pensaba entrar junto a su equipo, cuando una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas:

-¡Eeeh, espérame! ¡Un momento, por favor!

-¡Suuuur!

Akira se volteó para ver a los dueños de aquellos gritos. Un muchacho y un pequeño Pokémon verde corrían hacia ella.

-¡Oye, tú eres el chico de rojo que escogió a Bulbasaur! ¿No?- Akira apuntó con su PokéDex al Pokémon del chico cuando llegó hasta ella.

_**Bulbasaur: el Pokémon Semilla.  
>Una semilla es plantada en su espalda al nacer y se convierte en un bulbo. Cuando está a punto de evolucionar, su bulbo empieza a florecer.<strong>_

-¡Exacto! Soy Red- dijo alegremente Red, el cual clavó sus ojos en Draco- ¡Anda, un Charmeleon! ¿Es el mismo Charmander del laboratorio del profesor Oak?

-¡Exacto, has dado en el clavo!- dijo alegremente Akira- ¿Y dónde está tu amigo? Ya sabes el idiot… ¡estee! Ese chico tan alegre y simpático.

-¿Blue? Él va por libre, pero es buena gente. Yo me iba hacia ciudad Celeste. ¿Sabes que una organización malvada ha atacado a la ciudad?- le preguntó Red, gesticulando como un maníaco.

-Ya, me lo dijo un tío raro en el Centro Pokémon- suspiró Akira.

-Ya, bueno -a Red le importaba poco que Akira hubiese hablado con un tío raro-. Como iba diciendo, me dirijo a ciudad Celeste para ganar un combate de Gimnasio. Hoy he derrotado a Brock y he conseguido mi primera Medalla.

-¿Sí? ¡Anda, pues yo conseguí la mía ayer! –exclamó Akira.

-Eso explica que Brock estuviese hoy un poco traumatizado… -murmuró Red, mirando con cierto temor a la Entrenadora.

-Este… ¿has dicho algo? -preguntó Akira.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡Te lo habrás imaginado! ¡Je! ¡Je, je! ¡Je, je, je, je, je!- la contrarió Red, con una risita nerviosa… y espeluznante.

-…Ya, claro… ¿Me acompañas? Así, si nos topamos con esa "malvada organización" tendremos más posibilidades de vencerles- dijo Akira, intentando cambiar de tema.

Red aceptó con un movimiento leve de cabeza y los dos Entrenadores entraron en la cueva del Monte Moon, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

La cueva era muy oscura, apenas podían ver lo que tenían delante de sus narices. Akira tuvo la idea de enseñarle a Ámbar Destello, pero sabía que no serviría de mucho, ya que ella no le haría ni caso. Por suerte, Red llevaba una linterna (pregunta: ¿por qué en los juegos Pokémon tenemos que tener a un Pokémon con Destello para ver en cuevas oscuras si existe un aparato llamado "linterna?).

Caminaron durante varios minutos en medio de la oscuridad, sólo iluminados por la linterna de Red y la cola de Draco.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido –dijo Red.

-Mira que eres pesimista- reprochó Akira.

Siguieron caminando, sin saber que un extraño hombre le susurraba órdenes a un Mankey.

Pronto llegaron al segundo piso del Monte Moon. Aquel lugar era mucho más oscuro, si es que se puede, que el primer piso. La linterna de Red había gastado las pilas y sólo quedaba la vivaz llama de la cola de Draco.

-Uf, qué caminata…- se quejó Akira, mientras miraba a su alrededor, totalmente plagado de sombras- ¡Oye, voy a sacar a Miku! Ella puede usar Ascuas e iluminarnos el camino.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Saca a tu Vulpix!- dijo un entusiasmado Red.

La Entrenadora sacó de su Pokéball a la Pokémon Zorro, que apareció sonriente y decidida.

-¡Pix!- Miku miró a Akira, como preguntándole por qué estaban a oscuras.

-Muy bien, Miku. ¡Usa Ascuas e ilumina completamente la cueva!- le pidió su Enrenadora.

La Vulpix asintió. Abrió la boca y se dispuso a echar fuego cuando…

-¿Uh? ¿Vul-pix?- Miku olfateó el ambiente, mientras el pelo del lomo se le erizaba- Grrr…

La Pokémon Zorro se giró hacia cierto rincón oscuro y empezó a gruñir, con más fuerza.

-¿Te pasa algo, Miku?- preguntó Akira, un poco asustada.

-¡Maaaan-kiiiii!- un Pokémon parecido a un mono blanco, con los bracitos marrones hacia arriba y cara de malas pulgas, se abalanzó a por Akira dispuesto a darle unos buenos Golpes Furia.

-¡Akira, cuidado!- Red se interpuso entre el salvaje Pokémon y la Entrenadora, recibiendo el ataque y saliendo despedido por los aires.

-¡RED!- gritó Akira.

El Entrenador chocó bruscamente contra una de las enormes paredes de piedra, perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡Juas, nadie puede resistirse ante el gran poder del Team Rocket!- dijo una voz ronca, oculta en la penumbra.

Al oír la voz, Miku empezó a gruñir más y más fuerte, como si reconociese al atacante. Sin embargo, Akira sólo reconoció el nombre de la organización maligna que atacó a la ciudad Celeste.

-Tú… tú eres…- dijo Akira con la voz entrecortada por la furia, la cual se unía al tenebroso gañido de Miku.

-Exacto. Soy un miembro del Team Rocket. Y veo que traes a mi antigua "amiguita"- el atacante señaló al Pokémon Zorro, la cual no dejaba de gruñir.

-Tú eres el que la liberó en la ruta 1, ¿cierto? –preguntó Akira, con tono molesto.

-¡Je, eres más lista de lo que pareces! Sí, la liberé. Era una debilucha, a pesar de que le enseñé Atracción. Y los Pokémon que no son fuertes no se merecen estar en el Team Rocket. Era una inútil y siempre será una inútil- sentenció el miembro del Team Rocket, el cual se había dejado ver desde las sombras.

-¡NO LA INSULTES!- gritó Akira, preparada para que sus compañeros atacasen en cualquier momento.

-¡Juas! ¿Quieres luchar? No hay problema. Mi Mankey podrá derrotaros en un segundo. ¿Cierto, Mankey?

-¡Mankii!- rugió el Pokémon Mono Cerdo, dispuesto para atacar.

-Vul-pix/Char-meleon - Draco y Miku estaban dispuestos para enfrentarse al Mankey.

-Qué ingenua. Con lo fácil que sería salir corriendo y salir ilesa…- reprochó el atacante, a pesar de que en sus ojos maliciosos se notaba el deseo de entrar en combate contra la entrenadora.

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Akira, mientras que los Pokémon se abalanzaban a por el Mankey.

-Ingenua, muy ingenua…- repitió el agresor a la vez que el Pokémon Mono Cerdo esquivaba los numerosos ataques de los Pokémon de la Entrenadora.

-Vale, veamos qué dice la PokéDex sobre Mankey...- Akira apuntó al Pokémon con su PokéDex.

**Mankey, el Pokémon Mono Cerdo**  
>Viven en colonias gobernadas por su evolución Primeape. Si su líder se enfada, el resto de la manada ataca sin motivo aparente.<p>

- Bien, un Pokémon con malas pulgas. Lo que me faltaba. ¡Draco, usa Garra Metal!- ordenó Akira.

El Charmeleon empezó a correr hacia Mankey mientras que sus garras se volvían de metal.

-Esquívalo y Golpe Kárate –dijo el miembro del Team Rocket con voz frívola.

El Mankey dio un enorme salto, esquivado el ataque de un confuso Draco. Después, su mano adquirió un aura blanca y golpeó al tipo Fuego en la espalda con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Char! –se quejó el Pokémon Llama.

-¡Miku, Rayo Confuso!- ordenó Akira.

Vulpix asintió. ¡Cómo deseaba vengarse tras ser abandonada por aquel humano! Lanzó por sus ojos un rayo multicolor que le dio de lleno a Mankey, el cual, a pesar de no recibir ningún daño, la vista empezó a emborronarse y los sonidos se mezclaban con extraños zumbidos. Estaba confuso, un estado en el que el Pokémon no podía reaccionar bien ante las órdenes de su entrenador.

-¿Man-ki? (¿Mami, eres tú?)

-¡Ascuas, Draco! –dijo Akira, orden que fue correspondida por el Charmeleon mientras lanzaba fuego por su boca, ataque que no pudo esquivar Mankey.

Mientras tanto, Red estaba empezando a recuperar la consciencia. Abrió sus ojos oscuros y…

…lo vio…

-A… Aki… Akira… -dijo Red débilmente.

-¡Ataque Rápido, Vulpix! Miku corrió a una velocidad de vértigo hasta arremeter bruscamente contra el Pokémon Mono Cerdo. Draco esperaba su siguiente orden al lado de su Entrenadora.

-Akira… es… es una…- Red empezaba a hablar más fuerte, pero su voz seguía rota.

Mankey al fin salió de su Confusión. Miró con cara de póker a Akira y al dúo de Fuego. Sin embargo el miembro del Team Rocket no le mandó atacar, esperaba a Akira con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Muy sospechoso…

-Muy bien, chicos. Ahora…- Akira intentó dar instrucciones a sus Pokémon, pero la voz de Red hizo que se espantara.

-¡Es una trampa!

La Entrenadora se giró, pero sólo vio cómo un Machop que se abalanzaba a por ella. No obstante, ella esquivó el golpe, pero al parecer, el Machop no iba a por ella… sino a por el suelo, al cual tembló tras el ataque del Pokémon: Movimiento Sísmico.

-¡Wooow!- Akira, Miku y Vulpix intentaban no caer al suelo y apuntando al Machop con su PokéDex.

**Machop, el Pokémon Superpoder.**  
>Machop posee una fuerza sobrehumana. Para entrenarse, usa un Graveler como pesas.<p>

-El Pokémon Superpoder...- murmuró Akira, tambaleándose.

-Y pensar que tu vida podría haber seguido fácilmente si hubieses escapado…- dijo otro miembro del Team Rocket, que controlaba al Machop, el cual volvía a usar Movimiento Sísmico a los pies de la Entrenadora.

-Y pensar que tenías la oportunidad de huir… -dijo su compañero, mientras su Mankey usaba el mismo ataque que Machop.

El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse bajo los pies de Akira…

-Una pena… -dijeron ambos villanos al unísono.

Los dos Movimiento Sísmico de los Pokémon tipo lucha crearon un enorme agujero en el suelo, por el cual Akira y sus Pokémon cayeron con un grito desgarrador.

-¡Akira!- gritó Red, deseando parar el tiempo.

-Cállate, idiota –el recién llegado golpeó al Entrenador, dejándolo fuera de combate- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Eric?

-Vamos a ver quién es… -"Eric" sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de Red-. Así que el Entrenador Pokémon Red… Y mejor amigo de Blue Oak…

-¡¿Blue Oak? ¿El nieto de Samuel Oak? No sabía que tenía amigos…

-Ese crío esconde mucha información. Quizás si nos quedamos con su amiguito, nos diga la información que necesitamos sobre Mew…- dijo Eric-. Cárgalo, Wilson.

-¿Pero estás seguro que Blue Oak sabrá algo sobre Mew? ¡Es el Pokémon más raro de todos! ¡Es imposible que…!- Wilson no logró terminar la frase, debido a que su compañero lo interrumpió.

-Te recuerdo que es el nieto de Oak. Si alguien sabe sobre Mew, se tratará de un Oak. Ahora, vámonos.

Wilson cargó al muchacho, el cual perdió su gorra sin que los otros dos se enterasen. Mankey y Machop seguían a sus dueños, dispuestos a cualquier enfrentamiento.

Los miembros del Team Rocket desaparecieron entre las sombras con su rehén, dejando atrás un agujero en el suelo, una gorra roja, varias marcas de arañazos en el suelo, como si alguien hubiese intentado aferrarse a él para no caer…

… y silencio, mucho silencio…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:  
>Bajo los colmillos de Zubat<strong>

Lucky empezó a sentirse incómodo. Normal, después de tanto ruido en el exterior y de repente un silencio sepulcral era bastante extraño. Salió de su Pokéball, materializándose en un lugar muy oscuro. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad, para no tropezar con nada. Pronto vio los contornos de varias rocas rodeándolo.

-(¿Dónde están todos?)- se preguntaba Lucky, que temía haber sido abandonado u olvidado.

Miró a su alrededor. Oyó una leve tosecilla y se acercó al timbre del sonido. Algo se removió y se levantó, un poco aturdido. Al fin, habló:

-(¿Lucky? ¿Eres tú?)- dijo una vocecita (en lenguaje Pokémon, claro).

-(¡Miku! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Draco y Akira?)- preguntó un intranquilo Lucky.

-(Estoy… estoy aquí- la voz de Draco se oyó entre la oscuridad, pero no aparecí mi voz y me encontraréis).

Ambos Pokémon hicieron lo dicho, hasta llegar a un montón de rocas. Bajo ellas se encontraba Draco, que sólo podía asomar la cabeza a duras penas. Eso explicaba que la llama de su cola no iluminase la estancia. Lucky usó Pistola Agua a máxima potencia, el cual erosionó las rocas y liberó al Pokémon Llama.

-(¡Uf! ¡Gracias! ¿Dónde está Akira?)- preguntó Draco, un poco preocupado.

-(Está aquí)- dijo una voz femenina (en lenguaje Pokémon, claro) en medio de la oscuridad.

Los demás Pokémon se giraron. La Entrenadora estaba tendida en el suelo y había perdido la consciencia. Al lado suya había un Pokémon parecido a un ratón, de color amarillo, con largas orejas y una cola parecida a un rayo: Ámbar.

-(¡Akira!)- gritaron los tres Pokémon.

-(Es inútil, ha perdido la consciencia y está bastante herida. Yo que vosotros buscaba la salida y sacaba a vuestra Entrenadora)- dijo Ámbar, fríamente.

-(¿No vas a ayudarnos?) -preguntó Miku, algo confusa.

-(Je, yo no pienso ayudar a alguien al que no considero Entrenador. Pienso volver al Bosque Verde)- respondió la Pikachu.

-(Pero…) –Miku intentó detenerla.

-(Déjala. Si eso opina, adelante –gruñó Draco-. ¿Qué dices, Lucky?)

-(Si ella no aprecia a Akira, no podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tenemos que respetar sus opiniones)- dijo sabiamente Lucky.

-(Decidido: cogeremos caminos distintos. Que te vaya bien) –se despidió Draco fríamente.

Draco, Miku y Lucky se fueron hacia la derecha, internándose en la cueva, mientras que Ámbar se dirigía hacia el lado contrario, sin saber que unos pequeños colmillos los espiaban desde el techo de la cueva…

Pero ahora mismo seguiremos al grupo de Draco. Los tres Pokémon caminaban desesperadamente para encontrar la salida.

-(Llevamos caminando dos horas. A este paso, me voy a despeinar el flequillo) –se quejó Miku.

-(¡Cierra el pico! ¡Y deja de preocuparte por tu flequillo!) –le reprochó Draco.

-(Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo porque NO tienes pelo…) –contraatacó Miku.

-(¡Dejad ya de pelearos!)- gritó Lucky.

Flap, flap, flap…

-(¡Eh, ahí hay algo!)- se alarmó Lucky.

-(¡Yo estoy orgulloso de no tener pelo! ¡No soy como tú, que siempre está diciendo: "Uy, me he despeinado", "Uy, me he roto una garrita", "Uy, tengo los colmillos amarillentos")- remedó Draco, poniendo vocecita de pija.

-(¡Te la estás buscando, lagartija!) -rugió Miku.

-(¡Chicos!) –Lucky intentaba llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

-("Uy, voy a escuchar una canción de la fabulosa Miku Hatsume", "Uy, voy a ir a ver a mis compañeros para enseñarles mi nuevo corte de pelo") –Draco seguía imitado exageradamente a Miku.

-(¡Cállate de una vez!) –si el Pokémon Llama no paraba de bromear, su compañera de tipo Fuego lo atacaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

-(¡CHICOS!)- rugió Lucky.

Los dos Pokémon se giraron, pero no por los gritos del Pokémon Pato, sino por un fuerte aleteo y unos gritos incesables.

-(¡Comida!)- decían las voces desconocidas.

-(Uf, la salida tiene que estar en algún sitio, pero no la encuentro- decía la Pokémon Ratón, mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad-. Suerte que encontré esto en la bolsa de esa niñata)

Ámbar contempló un disco que hace unos minutos había tirado al suelo, debido a que ya no le servía de mucho.

-(Ahora que ya sé Destello, podré iluminar esta parte de la cueva).

Ámbar se puso a cuatro patas y liberó una enorme descarga eléctrica que iluminó la estancia en su totalidad. Lo más asombroso es que, tras terminar de usar Destello, la cueva seguía estando iluminada sin la necesidad de la energía de la Pikachu. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene algo malo.

-(¡Tú! ¡Me has despertado!)

Un pequeño Pokémon con forma de murciélago azul, de alas moradas y membranosas, sin ojos en la cara, pero con unos pequeños colmillos puntiagudos en su boca que mostraba con fiereza, salió de un agujero de la pared de roca y se enfrentó a la Pikachu, agitando dos delgadas colas azules.

-(Je, mira cómo me importa – dijo rudamente Ámbar, preparándose para lo que sea- Total, yo puedo derrotarte de un solo golpe)

-(Sólo si puedes darme el golpe)- amenazó el Pokémon, aleteando con fuerza.

Ámbar gruñó, puso posición de ataque y lanzó un Impactrueno. No obstante, éste impactó en el techo, ya que el Pokémon azul había escapado volando mientras daba un chillido.

-(¡Cobarde!)- chilló ella mientras usaba Placaje Eléctrico.

-(¡Ja, te crees muy lista sólo porque tienes esos ataques, pero no te sirven de nada si yo puedo esquivarlos!)- se rió el enemigo, mientras escapaba hábilmente del ataque de Ámbar.

La Pokémon tipo Eléctrico miró a su rival con gran ira.

-(¡Ahora sí que me has hecho enfadar!)- Ámbar usó Doble Equipo, creando 9 clones que iban a atacar al enemigo.

-(¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Valdría contra alguien normalucho, pero yo soy un Zubat, recuérdalo)- dijo el Pokémon adversario, ahora conocido como Zubat.

El Zubat abrió la boca y dio un agudo grito, el cual se transformó en ondas de ultrasonidos que transpasaron a los 9 clones, pero rebotaron en Ámbar.

-(¡Te pillé!)- gritó el Pokémon, jocoso, mientras se abalanzaba a por la Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico.

************************************************** ***  
>-Auch… -una muchacha de trece años abrió sus ojos pardos, aunque no vio más que oscuridad-. ¿Dónde estoy?<p>

Akira había despertado de su inconsciencia y se sentía mareada y confusa. Intentó rememorar los últimos momentos que había vivido antes de quedar fuera de combate. Poco a poco recordó los hechos: Red en el suelo, desmayado, el enfrentamiento entre el miembro del Team Rocket, el ataque sorpresa de su compañero y su Machop y la caída por el agujero del suelo. Resopló.

-¿Dónde está Red? –Akira se acordó de su amigo- ¿Red? ¿Dónde estás?

Los ojos de la Entrenadora se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad. No vio a Red. Agarró sus Pokéball e intentó liberar a sus Pokémon para ver si estaban allí…

…pero ellos también habían desaparecido…

-¿Draco? ¿Lucky? ¿Miku? ¿Tampoco Ámbar? ¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntó una asustada Akira.

La Entrenadora estaba muy preocupada. ¿Y si los miembros del Team Rocket seguían por ahí, espiándola, dispuestos para atacar en cualquier momento? ¿Y si habían cogido a sus Pokémon mientras ella estaba inconsciente? ¿Y si habían matado a Red?

No, no podía ser. Si hubiesen seguido allí los miembros del Team Rocket, ya la habrían raptado, o algo peor. Y si hubiesen robado a sus Pokémon, habrían cogido sus Pokéball. En cuanto a Red… mejor no imaginarse cosas. Seguro que seguía vivo, a lo mejor herido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Seguro que estaba fuera de la cueva, con los Pokémon de Akira, en algún Centro Pokémon mientras curaban sus heridas. Seguro que estarían hablando alegremente y contando aquellas experiencias dentro del Monte Moon.

Y ella estaba sola, sola en medio de la oscuridad.

Si algo odiaba Akira era estar sola en algún lugar desconocido, indefensa ante los ataques del enemigo. Y peor, en la oscuridad, donde no podía ver bien si alguien le daba caza o la espiaba, dispuesto a torturarla cuando durmiese o se despistase. O peor aún, que la atacase un fantasma. Ella le tenía terror a esas fuerzas sobrenaturales y pensar en eso le hacía estremecer. Akira intentaba contener las lágrimas. ¡Odiaba ese lugar!

Entonces, un grito en medio del silencio.

-¡Pikaarg!

Akira levantó la cabeza.

-¿Ámbar? –susurró.

Silencio. La muchacha castaña se levantó con un gemido de dolor: se había doblado el tobillo al caer y no podía andar bien.

Otro grito. Esta vez era más fuerte.

-¡Ámbar! –ignorando el dolor, Akira salió corriendo lo más deprisa que podía dentro de su estado. Una pequeña luz se divisó a lo lejos. Una luz de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad.

La luz iluminó completamente la cara de Akira, llena de rasguños y polvo. Vio cómo Ámbar, cansada de tanto atacar y no dar nunca al objetivo, jadeaba mientras miraba al ser alado de color azul que revoloteaba por el techo, dispuesto a atacar. La Entrenadora sacó su PokéDex y apuntó al murciélago, saliendo así la información del Pokémon:

Zubat, el Pokémon Murciélago.  
>Zubat no posee ojos, pero puede ver lanzando ondas ultrasónicas por su boca, que suenan como agudos gritos. Viven en cuevas y bosques oscuros.<p>

-Puede ver lanzando ondas ultrasónicas… - Akira observó cómo el Zubat esquivaba de nuevo a Ámbar mientras emitía un chillido agudo-. Creo que ya sé cómo ayudar a Ámbar…

La Pokémon Ratón estaba harta. No podía vencer en un combate en el que su rival siempre esquivaba sus ataques. Era como si tuviese un radar muy potente. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Akira:

-¡Vamos, Ámbar, no te rindas! ¡Usa Placaje Eléctrico!

Ámbar la miró con enfado. ¿Había visto todo el combate y no se daba cuenta de que su enemigo era muy veloz?

-¡Tú confía en mí, Ámbar! ¡Tengo un plan! –insistió su Entrenadora.

Ámbar suspiró. Bueno, no tenía nada que perder. A lo mejor conseguía darle. Dejó que la energía fluyese por todo su cuerpo y corrió hacia su enemigo. El Zubat, tras reirse, gritó con su típico chillido agudo mientras creaba ondas de ultrasonidos que se iban acercando a Ámbar. Hubiese sucedido lo mismo que cuando Ámbar atacó al Zubat las demás veces, si no fuese porque otro grito los asustó: Akira estaba chillando a todo pulmón.

-¡¿BAAATT? –se quejó el Zubat, que empezaba a perder la vista.

Ámbar vio que Zubat no la esquivaba. No hizo caso a los gritos de Akira y aplacó brutalmente contra el enemigo, derrotándolo de un solo golpe.

-(¡Perfecto - pensó Akira-. El Zubat esquivaba los ataques de Ámbar porque usaba Supersónico y, al chocar contra el cuerpo de ella, rebotaban hasta él y sabía el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba Ámbar. Por eso, al gritar, mis ondas de sonido se cruzaron con las del Supersónico y ellas no volvieron al Pokémon, lo que hizo que Zubat no viese la posición de su enemigo).

Ámbar volvió hacia Akira, la cual estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas de emoción y abrazó de tal manera a Ámbar que casi la asfixia. Normal, el miedo que ella había padecido casi le daba un ataque de nervios.

-¡Ámbar! ¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste sola por la cueva? ¡Te podías haber matado! -lloriqueó Akira mientras abrazaba (yo más bien diría "ahogaba" a su compañera).

-Pikaaa, pika (Me ahogo… me muero… ayuda…)- gimoteaba la Pokémon tipo Eléctrico.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran Draco, Miku y Lucky? -preguntó Akira, preocupada, mientras soltaba a Ámbar, cosa que agradeció ella mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Tras recuperar el rítmo cardíaco, Ámbar señaló hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraban. Luego, hizo un gesto para que la siguiese. Aunque no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban, sabía que la llama de la cola de Draco haría la suficiente luz como para poder ver su posición.

Ambas chicas se fueron a buscar a sus compañeros. No obstante, no veían la luz de la cola de Draco por ninguna parte. Akira estaba totalmente preocupada. Si a sus tres Pokémon les hubiese pasado algo grave, ella no lo soportaría. Al final, el grito de júbilo de Ámbar hizo que la Entrenadora tuviese más esperanzas. Una pequeña luz iluminaba una estancia pequeña, haciendo el amago de apagarse.

-¡Allí están! ¡Vamos!- gritó Akira, que temía que la llama se apagase junto a la vida de su Pokémon inicial.

A pesar del tobillo doblado, la Entrenadora corría mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¡Cualquier cosa por salvar a sus Pokémon!

Llegaron hasta la pequeña estancia. La escena era caótica: los tres Pokémon de Akira estaban en el suelo, sin fuerzas y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Draco! ¡Miku! ¡Lucky!- gritó AKira, presa de la desesperación.

La Entrenadora corrió y guardó a sus malheridos Pokémon, sin darse cuenta que un montón de alas membranosas la rodeaban...

-¡¿Pikaa?- Ámbar intentó avisar a su compañera del peligro.

Akira se giró, asustada. Ante sus ojos se encontraban decenas, quizás centenas, de Zubat.

-Oh… no… -murmuró Akira, mientras observaba aterrada al enorme grupo de Pokémon.

Tras un chillido, la bandada de Zubat se abalanzó a por Akira y Ámbar.  
>Tuvieron que salir corriendo, pese a que la Entrenadora seguía con el tobillo herido.<p>

Los Zubat chillaban y atacaban a sus víctimas. Akira intentaba esquivarlos y Ámbar gritaba No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo, pero Akira empezaba a sentir que sus fuerzas disminuían poco a poco, cuando…

…una luz…

-(Eso… eso es la salida… Según me dijo mi madre, los Zubat temen la luz del Sol…)- pensó Akira-. ¡Vamos, Ámbar, haz un último esfuerzo!

Las dos empezaron a correr más deprisa, el último esfuerzo para llegar a la luz. Los Zubat empezaban a acercarse, sus presas no podían correr tan rápido como antes, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Ya quedaba poco… los Zubat estaban muy cerca y se preparaban para el gran mordisco final…

¡Zas!

La luz invadió completamente a Akira y a Ámbar, las cuales lograron salir de la cueva con vida. Los Pokémon Murciélago huyeron hacia el interior de la cueva, por si veían otra presa a la que atacar.

Tanto la Entrenadora como la Pikachu pararon en seco para coger aire.

-¿Pi… pika- chu? (¿Estás bien?)- preguntó Ámbar, que ya se encontraba algo mejor.

-No… no te preocupes por mí, Ámbar. Estoy… estoy b…

Akira no logró terminar la frase. El dolor del tobillo volvió con más fuerza, acompañado por una punzada en el costado y falta de aire.

Poco a poco, todo se volvió negro…


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:  
>Peligro: Fearow<strong> 

Akira corría velozmente en medio de la oscuridad. Un gigantesco Zubat la perseguía por las cuevas del Monte Moon. La Entrenadora buscaba desesperadamente la salida, pero no la encontraba. Sus Pokémon habían desaparecido misteriosamente, por lo que no podía enfrentarse al monstruoso Zubat. Empezó a sentir el aliento helado del Pokémon Murciélago. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla y acabar con su vida. De repente, la adelantó y la enfrentó, enseñándole sus colmillos más grandes de lo normal. Luego, se abalanzó a por ella para matarla y Akira gritó, no para esquivar al Zubat, sino  
>por miedo. Después, todo desapareció.<p>

Akira abrió los ojos rápidamente. Lo primero que vio fue una pared blanca como la cal. Su tobillo ya no le dolía y sus fuerzas habían vuelto de nuevo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en una cama.

-¡Al fin te has despertado!- dijo una voz femenina.

Akira se incorporó. Vio a una muchacha más mayor que ella, de unos 16 años, de pelo largo y color café. Sus ojos eran de color verde y miraba con expresión preocupada a la Entrenadora.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mis Pokémon? ¿Y Red?- preguntó Akira, algo alarmada.

-Estás en Celeste. Tus Pokémon están bien, ahí- la desconocida señaló una repisa en la que descansaban cuatro Pokéball-. Y Red… solo he encontrado esto. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

La chica le enseñó una gorra roja, un poco dañada y llena de polvo: la gorra de Red, concretamente.

-¡¿Dónde la has encontrado?- gritó Akira, despertando a un Squirtle que dormitaba en el suelo.

-Es una larga historia: Bubby y yo estábamos paseando por el Monte Moon- la chica señaló al Squirtle, ahora conocido como Bubby- cuando vimos en una estancia un enorme boquete en el suelo.

Seguimos explorando y nos encontramos la gorra. Supe inmediatamente que era de Red, así que la cogí y me la llevé, creyendo que se la habría dejado olvidada.

Salimos del Monte Moon y se nos cruzó tu Pikachu. Empezó a gritar y la seguimos. Pronto te encontramos por ahí, tirada. Te habías desmayado, así que te llevé al centro Pokémon de ciudad Celeste para curar a tus Pokémon. Allí me cedieron una cama en la que podías descansar y aproveché para curarte el tobillo.

La chica terminó finalmente de hablar. Akira suspiró largamente: aún no sabía con exactitud lo que le había pasado a Red.

-¿Y de qué lo conoces?- preguntó la Entrenadora.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Me lo presentó hace mucho tiempo. Toma, bebe esto- la chica que salvó la vida de Akira le ofreció un té verde-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó la desconocida.

-Soy Akira Blaze y vengo de la región Alpha – contestó ella dando un sorbo a la bebida.

-Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Dalia Oak.

-¡PPPRRFFFF! –Akira escupió el té verde al oír a su salvadora- ¡¿OAK?

-Este… sí (con lo que me ha costado preparar el té…). Soy la nieta del profesor Oak. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo sabías? –dijo Dalia.

-¡Por supuesto… que no! –contestó Akira, con un poco de vergüenza.

-(Fuuuuuu) Entonces tampoco conocerás a mi hermano, Blue Oak. ¿Verdad? –suspiró Dalia.

-No… tampoco sabía que… espera un momento. ¿Has dicho "Blue"? –preguntó Akira.

-Sí, he dicho "Blue".

-¿Seguro? 

-Sí, he dicho claramente "Blue".

-¿El nombre que empieza por "B" y termina con "lue"?

-Que sí, que he dicho "Blue".

-¿Pero seguro que…?

-¡QUE SÍ, QUE HE DICHO "BLUE"! ¡¿OK? –chilló Dalia, perdiendo la paciencia.

-… No te pongas así, ni que fuera una pesada… – se quejó Akira (si has leído esto y te has reído, deja un Review (?)ok, olvidemos eso).

-No… no pasa… nada… Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te pasó en el Monte Moon?- preguntó Dalia, a punto de volverse loca.

-Nada, Red y yo dimos un paseo de lo más tranquilo: nos atacaron unos idiotas del Team Rocket, me caí por un agujero y perdí el conocimiento, me atacaron unos Zubat salvajes y me desmayé del cansancio al salir de la cueva. Relajante, ¿verdad? –explicó Akira, con cierta ironía.

-Y no sabes nada de Red… Ahora que lo pienso, tengo un amigo en esta ciudad que sabe de máquinas y esos aparatejos. A lo mejor puede crear un radar, o un satélite, o yo que sé, y ayudarnos a encontrar a Red –dijo Dalia-. Se llama Bill y vive cerca de aquí.

-¿Puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Red? ¡Pues ya estamos tardando en ir hacia allí! ¡Adelante!

De un salto (como se nota que está recuperada), Akira se levantó y cogió sus Pokéball, que empezaban a agitarse ansiosamente.

-¿A qué esperas, Dalia?- preguntó Akira, esperando en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero tendrás que coger tu…

-¡OMG, mi bolsa!- Akora corrió hacia su bolsa más preciada, que estaba encima de una silla.

-…bolsa…- terminó Dalia, con los ojos como platos.

Mientras tanto, en cierta casa de ciudad Celeste…

-Fiu, creo que ya está terminado –dijo un chico de unos 19 años, con el rostro manchado de aceite, ojos azules como el mar y pelo rubio rizado.

-¡Ratatt! –asintió un Pokémon parecido a un ratón morado, de largos bigotes.

-Tienes razón, Rat. Para saber si funciona correctamente tengo que probarlo con un Pokémon. Y ese serás tú, Cat –el chico de pelo "a lo Bisbal" agarró a un Pokémon parecido a una oruga verde y con un cuerno rojo que se partía en dos puntas.

-¿Piee?- preguntó el temeroso Pokémon.

-Venga, vamos –el rubio metió a su Pokémon en una pequeña cabina hermética.

El chico comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Se fijó en la enorme máquina compuesta por dos cabinas conectadas por un gran matojo de cables.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que en la segunda cabina había un cable suelto, cosa que le desagradó y tuvo que entrar para colocarlo en su sitio. No obstante, hubo un pequeño fallo: cerró sin querer la cabina en la que se encontraba, quedando atrapado.

-¡Rat! ¡Hey, Rat, ayuda! –gimoteó el chico-. Tienes que apretar el botón verde para abrir las cabinas. ¡Date prisa, antes de que me quede sin oxígeno!

Rat asintió y se subió a una mesilla llena de botones de todos los tamaños, colores, etc. El brillo de éstos era tan potente que Rat no podía diferenciar los colores correctamente. Por casualidad, Rat se fijó en un botón grande, rojo y brillante. Por casualidad, Rat creyó que era de color verde. Por casualidad, Rat se convenció de que era ese el botón requerido y lo pulsó con su pata. Por casualidad, resultó que ese botón era el que activaba la máquina.

Y digo yo: son demasiadas casualidades. ¿No creéis?

La máquina empezó a brillar y a hacer un zumbido estridente. El chico empezó a asustarse de veras.

-¡Es sistema de transferencia está comenzando! ¡Jamás he experimentado con un humano! ¿Pero qué me va a pasar?

Un rugido de la máquina ahogó los gritos del pobre rubio…

-

-Venga, Akira, ya casi estamos. ¿Cierto, Bubby? –dijo Dalia, alegremente.

-¡Squet, squerol! –contestó Bubby.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, voy a registrar a Bubby en la PokéDex –dijo Akira mientras apuntaba a Bubby con la PokéDex.

**Squirtle: El Pokémon Tortuguita.  
>Para protegerse, utiliza su duro caparazón. Después, contraataca con un chorro de agua a presión que daña al rival.<strong>

-Se protege con su duro caparazón… -decía Akira para acordarse.

-¡Hey, mira! -Dalia señaló a un pequeño Pokémon parecido a un ratón que se iba acercando a ellas.

-¡Es un Rattata! –se sorprendió Akira, apuntando al roedor con la PokéDex.

**Rattata: el Pokémon Ratón.  
>Le encanta roer con sus largos dientes. Se adapta a muchos lugares, por lo que abunda por el Mundo Pokémon.<strong>

-Abunda por todo el Mundo Pokémon… Ahora que lo pienso, en Alpha hay un montón –musitó Akira mientras recordaba el día anterior a su salida de Alpha, en el cual avistó un Rattata.

-¡Raaat- taatatatta! –gritaba el Rattata, con desesperación.

-¡No es un Rattata cualquiera! Reconocería ese chillido agudo en cualquier parte. ¡Es Rat! –exclamó Dalia.

-¿Rat? ¡Ah, claro! Rat-tata ¿no? –dijo Akira, sin entender ni papa.

Dalia exhaló un largo suspiro. A veces se preguntaba el cómo Akira podía sobrevivir al día a día siendo tan… ¿Akira? (mi imaginación ha fallado de nuevo).

-Rat es el Rattata de mi amigo Bill. Además de Rat, tiene un Caterpie llamado Cat –explicó la chica de pelo color café.

-Aaah, vale. ¿Y qué hace aquí el Pokémon de Bill? –preguntó Akira.

Rat llegó por fin a los pies de las chicas, jadeando. Luego, hizo gestos para que le siguieran.

-Algo malo ha pasado –comentó Akira, mirando la cara de preocupación de Rat.

-¡No me asustes! ¿De verdad lo crees? .preguntó Dalia, presa del terror.

-¡Raaatt- atata-attatá! –chilló el Pokémon Ratón ,que en vez de "Rat" podría haberse llamado "Metralleta", que le pega más con sus gritos (lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo).

-¡Vamos! -Akira salió corriendo tras Rat.

-¡Oye, esperadme! ¡Ehh, os he dicho que me esperéis! –Dalia se unió a la Entrenadora y al Rattata.

Al fin, Akira y Rat pararon su loca carrera, permitiendo a Dalia llegar hasta un descampado cercano a la casa de Bill. La hermana de Blue estaba muy asustada. Tal y como había visto a Rattata, se imaginaba que allí habría un cadáver, o algo peor.

No os podéis ni imaginar la cara que puso Dalia al ver que lo que les estaba enseñando no era ni más ni menos que… Cat, el Caterpie.

-Debe… de ser una broma. Eso no puede ser un Caterpie. ¿Verdad? –preguntó la muchacha a Akira.

La Entrenadora no respondió, sino que sacó su PokéDex y apuntó al Pokémon que se hallaba en frente a ella.

**Caterpie: el Pokémon Gusano.  
>Cuando se siente en peligro, lanza un hedor pestilente por su cuerno rojo. Se encierra en un capullo cuando va a evolucionar.<strong>

-El Pokémon Gusano… -murmuró Akira.

-Rat quiere que veamos a Cat. Acércate a él y mira si tiene algo malo –le dijo Dalia.

-¿Y por qué yo? Es el Pokémon de TU amigo. ¿Le tienes miedo? –preguntó la Entrenadora.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¡Qué va! Sólo es que le tengo respeto –sentenció Dalia.

- ¿A un Caterpie? ¿Respeto? –Akira señaló al Pokémon Gusano- ¡¿A un Caterpie?

-¡Bueno, vale, le tengo miedo a los Pokémon tipo Bicho! ¿Contenta? –reprochó Dalia, con gran enfado.

-Bueno, vale, ¿pero a un Caterpie? ¡Si es una monada! – siento interrumpir, pero a Akira se le ha ido la pinza- Mira, verás cómo se comporta como un Pokémon de lo más normalito.

Akira se acercó a grandes zancadas y le dijo a "Cat", con voz muy aguda y cantarina:

-¡Hola, chiquitín! ¡Pero qué cosita tan mooonaa! ¿Quién es el Pokémon de tipo Bicho más bonito de todos? ¡Tú lo eres, tú lo eres, tú lo eres! ¡Aaaayyy, que moonoo! ¿Verdad que sí, guapetón?

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias! Tú tampoco estás nada mal, nena. Si quieres, hasta podíamos quedar en algún sitio para cenar. ¿Me das tu número?

Las dos chicas, tanto Akira como Dalia, se quedaron mirando a Cat con los ojos como platos. ¡El Caterpie había hablado! (Y no sólo hablado, también ha flirteado con Akira, cosa rara).

-¿He oído lo que creo que he oído? –preguntó Akira tras una larga pausa.

-Creo que sí… -contestó Dalia, a punto de recibir un ataque cardíaco- Aunque a lo mejor ha sido algún bromista… o yo que sé… y…

-A ver, chicas. ¿Queréis dejar de mirarme con esa cara de Pocoyó que tenéis y escucharme?- dijo Cat, poniéndose serio.

Otra larga pausa.

-… Ahora sí que ha hablado… -dijo Akira.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Tengo miedo! –chilló Dalia, intentando huír, pero fue retenida por Akira.

-¡Alto ahí! Quizás hable, pero es un Caterpie. ¿Qué nos puede hacer? –concluyó Akira.

-¡Oye, prestadme atención de una vez! –dijo Cat.

Dalia entonces paró su vano intento de zafarse de las manos de Akira y se fijó en la voz del Caterpie. Tras una pequeña pausa, dijo:

-¿Bill? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Dalia, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Din, din! ¡Premio para la señorita! –contestó Bill/Cat.

-Este… Dalia, no es por decir nada, pero cuando me hablaste de Bill me creí que era un humano… ya sabes: dos brazos, dos piernas… -comentó Akira.

-Y suponías bien. Yo ERA humano, pero hubo un fallo en el sistema de transferencia y mi alma viajó al cuerpo de Cat –explicó Bill.

-¿Otra vez experimentando con ese aparato tuyo? ¡Pero mira que te he dicho mil veces que dejes de experimentar con eso! No me gusta que corras esos riesgos -sentenció Dalia.

-Oye, no es por mí, sino por la ciencia. ¡Imagínate cómo de contentos se pondrán los de la Universidad cuando vea que he inventado un sistema de transferencia de Pokémon! Además, no te creas que yo estoy contento de estar en el cuerpo de Cat. ¡Cada vez que estornudo, uso Disparo Demora! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Disparo Demora! –dijo Bill.

-Sólo con ver a un Caterpie hablar, me creo cualquier cosa -comentó Akira- ¿Y no puedes volver a ser normal?

-Sí, sólo se puede de una forma, aunque es fácil: me metéis en una de las cabinas y le dais al botón rojo, botón el cual pulsó Rat cuando le pedí que pulsase el verde – hubo una mirada de rivalidad entre ambos Pokémon.

-¡Bien, pues entonces va…!

Akira no terminó la frase porque, tras dar un infernal grito, un Pokémon parecido a un ave de largo pico, plumaje marrón y una cresta roja en la cabeza, se abalanzó a por Bill y lo agarró con sus garras, llevándoselo consigo por el cielo.

-¡Ahh, socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude! –chilló el pobre de Bill.

-¡Bill! –gritó Dalia, con la cara blanca como la cal.

-¿Qué Pokémon es ese? –se preguntó Akira mientras apuntaba al ave con la PokéDex.

**Fearow: el Pokémon Pico.  
>Puede volar enormes distancias. Su principal arma de defensa es su pico. <strong>

-Así que un Fearow… -murmuró Akira, antes de verse zarandeada por Dalia.

-¡Haz algo! ¡Eres una Entrenadora! ¿No? ¡Pues haz que ese Fearow suelte a Bill! -chilló.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

-Ok, ok. ¡Vamos, Ámbar!

Akira liberó a la Pikachu que la ayudó en el Monte Moon. Parecía bastante contenta de volver a ver a su Entrenadora dispuesta a batallar.

-¡Muy bien, empecemos! ¡Impactrueno! –ordenó Akira.

Ámbar cargó una gran energía eléctrica en sus mejillas para luego expulsarla en forma de una gigantesca esfera estática, la cual impactó contra el ave. Ni que decir tiene que tanto Fearow como Bill recibieron una descarga eléctrica tremenda, aunque el humano-Pokémon fue el que más la sufrió debido a que estaba poco acostumbrado a aquellos ataques.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado! –dijo Bill, aún con varias descargas surcando su cuerpo- ¡Que yo no me he pasado el Bachillerato para esto!

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Akira mientras corría junto a Ámbar y Dalia tras el Pokémon Pico, que seguía escapando.

-¡Haz algo ya, Akira! –ordenó Dalia.

-¡No puedo! Si le ataco, Bill también acabará herido. Tenemos que seguir al Fearow a su nido y atacarle desde allí.

-¿Y si se lo come mientras vuela? –preguntó Dalia, temblando.

-¿Y si dejas de ponerte en lo peor y corres? -le reprochó Akira.

Siguieron corriendo tras el Fearow, mientras escuchaban los varoniles gritos de Bill: "Quiero ir con mi mamá", "Tengo mucho miedito", "Arceus nuestro que estás en los cielos…", "Mamaíta, sálvame…" y un largo etc.

Hasta que, al fin, llegaron a un pequeño risco en el que Fearow se posó, dejando allí al pobre de Bill.

-¡Ya está! ¡Vamos, chicos, salid! -dijo Akira mientras soltaba al resto de su Equipo.

-¡Sai/char/pix!- dijeron los tres, saludando de nuevo a su Entrenadora.

-Woah, qué de Pokémon. Y yo sólo con Bubby… -se quejó Dalia.

-(Yo también te quiero) –replicó Bubby.

-Bien chicos –Akira le daba poca importancia a los comentarios de Dalia (más bien, no los oía)-, tenéis que entretener al Fearow mientras yo rescato a Bill.  
>¿Ok? –los Pokémon asintieron- Bien, pues ahora… ¡a por él!<p>

Lucky susurró algo a los demás, los cuales asintieron enérgicamente.

Después, llamó con la pata a Rat, el cual se acercó inocentemente. Después, lo agarró con fuerza y gritó:

-Dak, saidak(¡Este Rattata dice que los Fearow apestan! ¡Y que son más feos que un Feebas con sarampión! ¿Verdad, chicos?)

Los demás Pokémon asintieron mientras que un enojado Fearow descendía del risco dejando a un asustado Caterpie-humano en aquel lugar.

-(¡Bingo!) –pensó Akira mientras subía por las rocas, intentando llegar hasta Bill.

-(¡TE VOY A MATAAAR!) –gritó el furioso Fearow.

-(¡Ahora! ¡Al ataque!) –ordenó Lucky mientras lanzaba por su pico un potente chorro de agua fruto de Pistola Agua.

-(¡Vamos!) -gritaron Miku y Draco, usando Ascuas.

-(¡Allá que va!) –dijo Ámbar usando Impactrueno.

Los ataques de tipo Agua, Fuego y Eléctrico impactaron contra el Fearow, el cual cayó al suelo bastante herido.

-¡Aquí estás Bill! –dijo Akira tras llegar hasta el pobre humano combertido en Pokémon. 

-¡Al fin llegas! ¡Creía que me ibas a dejar aquí hasta que acabara en el estómago de ese asqueroso y pútrido Fearow.

-¿Fear? (¿Mandee?) –el Fearow se giró y alzó el vuelo dirigiéndose al risco.

-Shhh no digas eso. Te puede oír -le regañó Akira.

- Pse. ¿Ese estúpido pajarraco? ¿Oírme? ¡Naah ese bicho no podría oír ni a su madre! –contestó Bill altanero.

-Este… Bill… -Akira se giró preocupada.

-Un apestoso, estúpido y debilucho Fearow –terminó Bill.

-¡BILL! –chilló Akira.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Bill.

-Mira, tu amiguito te ha oído y viene hacia aquí –Akira señaló al Fearow el cual se dirigía volando hacia ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Fearrr! (¡Venganza!)

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Haz algo diles a tus Pokémon que le ataquen! –suplicó Bill.

-Me temo que va a ser imposible, está demasiado lejos de ellos. Los ataques no le llegan -dijo Akira muy seria-. La única forma de salir vivos de esta es…

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Bill

Akira no contestó. Agarró a Bill y lo puso en frente de ella y de cara al Fearow mientras la Entrenadora gritaba:

-¡Veeendoo Caterpie fressscooo! ¡Recién cogidoo del Bosque Veeerdeee! ¡No se lo pieeerdaaan! ¡Cateeerpie fresssco y graaatiiss! –(Akira es buena haciendo publicidad, sí señor)

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Traidora, traidora! ¡Suelta ya! –gritó Bill intentando escapar de sus manos.

El Fearow se abalanzó a por su presa, hambriento.

-¡Bingo, ha funcionado! Ahora… -Akira empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a Bill- ¡Cuchi, cuchi cuchi!

-¿Pero qué haces? Me haces cosqui… at… at… at…- dijo Bill.

-¡FEAAARRR!-el Fearow ya estaba a pocos metros de la Entrenadora y el Caterpie.

-At… at… AT…

-¡ROOWW! –el Pokémon Pico abrió el pico y se dispuso a atacar.

-¡ATCHÚUUS! –estornudó Bill, liberando un hilo de seda por su boca, el  
>cual maniató las alas y el pico del ave Pokémon: había usado Disparo Demora.<p>

-¡Sí, justo como lo esperaba! – dijo Akira, mientras el Fearow caía y quedaba en el suelo, totalmente "atontao" por el golpe.

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Lo tenías planeado? –preguntó Bill.

-Tú mejor no preguntes y volvamos a tu casa, antes de que la suela de mis botas se convierta en lo último que veas -reprochó Akira.

Y, al fin, lograron llegar a casa de Bill, dispuestos a volver al chico a su forma natural.

-¿Preparado? -preguntó Dalia.

-¿A ti qué te parece? –dijo Bill desde la cabina.

-Entonces… ¡Adelante! –Dalia pulsó el botón rojo.

La cabina empezó a zumbar y, tras un rugido, empezó a brillar intensamente. Una vez se apagó, las cabinas se abrieron lentamente…

-¿Bill? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Dalia, un poco nerviosa.

-¡Veo pajaritos por todas partes! –Bill salió tambaleándose de una de las cabinas, en su forma humana, mientras que un mareado Caterpie caminaba en zig-zag.

-¡Ha funcionado! –se alegró Akira.

-Fuuu, qué mareíto… -se quejó Bill, apoyándose en la pared- Y qué aventura con lo del Fearow… Creía que no iba a salir vivo de esta… Sobre todo si mi vida depende de una pésima Entrenadora –una mirada discreta se fijó en Akira, la cual se dio cuenta de aquel comentario.

-¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida? Desagradecido –gruñó la aludida.

-Te lo agradezco, pero imagínate que yo no pudiese usar Disparo Demora. Definitivamente no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra Misty- dijo Bill.

-¿Misty? ¿Y esa quién es, Bisbalito? -preguntó Akira.

-Es la Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste (y no me llames "Bisbalito") –contestó Bill-. Es experta en tipo Agua y con tu Equipo, seguro que te derrota a la primera- Bill sonrió maliciosamente-. Oye, hagamos una apuesta: si derrotas a Misty, te doy un Pokémon muy escurridizo que capturé en uno de mis paseos. Si ella te derrota, me das a tu Pikachu. Parece chulo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-La apuesta te la pasas por el forro del sobaco, Bisbal –reprochó Akira, que entonces sintió cómo algo le golpeaba la pierna para llamar su atención: Ámbar.

-Pikaaa-chu, pikachu –replicó Ámbar.

-Vaya, parece que tu Pikachu tiene mucho coraje. ¡Está dispuesto a…! -una mirada asesina por parte de Ámbar alertó a Bill de su error-. Perdón, corrijo: ¡Está dispuest**a** a perder a su Entrenadora sólo por mantener su orgullo!

-¿Estás segura, Ámbar? Si perdemos tendrás que quedarte con _éste_… -Akira señaló a Bill como si de un monstruo se tratase-. ¿De verdad?

Ámbar asintió. Total, si perdía, mataba a Bill con Placaje Eléctrico y volvía con Akira.

-Entonces, decidido. ¡Acepto la apuesta, Billbal!

-Muy bien, entonces te llevo al Gimnasio Celeste. ¡Y deja de compararme con Bisbal! –reprochó Bill.

Y así, Akira aceptó la apuesta con Bill después de salvarlo de las garras del Fearow. Aquí termina el capítulo, con todos los personajes felices y… espera un momento. ¿Todos?

-Leñe, es la tercera vez en esta semana que me dejan aquí olvidada –se quejó Dalia.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: **

**Jugando con agua y electricidad**

–¡Lo digo en serio Akira! –protestó un tembloroso Bill.

–Déjate ya de tonterías, Billbal –contestó Akira.

–¡Te lo juro, me mira mal! –gritó el chico.

–Eres un quejica. ¡Deja ya de lloriquear! –protestó la Entrenadora.

–¡Pero mírala a los ojos! Es una asesina, piensa abalanzarse a por mí en cualquier momento –Bill tenía la voz temblorosa.

–¡Cierra el pico! ¿Acaso insinuas que Ámbar te va a matar o algo así? –preguntó Akira mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pikachu, la cual reposaba en su hombro mirando fíjamente a Bill.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Es toda una asesina! ¡Una máquina de matar! Está esperando a que me confíe para… ¡RATRÁ! Adiós, mundo –lloriqueó Bill, cuidando la distancia entre él y la Pokémon Ratón.

–Pues si le tienes miedo, ¿para qué has hecho la apuesta? –dijo Akira, algo molesta de tanto "me da miedo".

–Sí, claro, con el pastón que debe de valer –replicó Bill.

–(Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba. Eres una vergüenza para la humanidad) –musitó Ámbar.

–Quieres a un ser muy querido para mí por dinero. Bravo, Bill, bravo –una mirada asesina por parte de Akira se posó en Bill, para luego volver a mirar al cielo con una expresión de horror.

–¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Bill.

–¡Un Fearow salvaje viene hacia aquí! –gritó la Entrenadora.

Bill no quiso saber más. Con un chillido agudo, se agazapó en el suelo mientras miraba, asustado, el cielo.

-¡IIIIH! ¿Dónde, dónde? –gimoteó.

– ¡Vas y te lo crees! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –se rió Akira, intentando mantenerse en pie.

–¡Pikaa,jia, jia, jia! –se carcajeó Ámbar, revolcándose por el suelo.

–¡Oye, me has engañado! –se quejó Bill, aún temblando.

–Pika, piiii –dijo Ámbar, con malicia.

–¡Eh! ¡Me ha insultado! Me habrá dicho "niñita" o "nenaza", lo juro –Bill apuntó a la Pikachu al estilo _Apollo Justice_.

–(Por supuesto que no. Eso sería un insulto a todo el género femenino) –reprochó Ámbar.

–¡Eh, mira! Ese debe de ser el Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste –dijo Akira mientras señalaba un gran edificio de color azul, para cambiar de conversación.

–Sí… ya… -Bill seguía un poco enfadado y observaba de vez en cuando el cielo despejado de Fearow.

El Gimnasio era imponente. Akira se quedó mirando el enorme edificio unos minutos, hasta que Bill le recordó a Akira la apuesta:

–Oye, Akira. La apuesta…

–Venga, Ámbar, vamos a entrar –dijo Akira.

–¡¿Quieres dejar de hablarle a ese estúpido Pikachu y hacerme caso? –gritó el olvidado Bisb… este… Bill.

–(¿Duermes con los ojos abiertos? Pues después de ese comentario, lo mejor será que aprendas…) –amenazó una enfadada Ámbar.

Akira, sin hacer caso a Bill (lo mínimo que podía hacer después de semejante apuesta), entró en el Gimnasio. Sin embargo era distinto al de Brock: no había un solo campo de batalla, sino un enorme corredor blanco con dos piscinas a los lados.

–¡Woooah! ¿Has visto, Ámbar? –le preguntó Akira a su fiel Pikachu.

–(Seré un Pokémon, pero no estoy ciega) –reprochó una indignada Ámbar.

Entonces, varios Pokémon de tipo agua se fueron acercando hacia Akira. Parecían querer atacar. Unos parecían peces rojos con las aletas y los bigotes amarillos, otros eran peces blancos con manchas marrones-anaranjadas en la espalda, con una cola larga y magestuosa, otros eran estrellas de mar marrones con el centro dorado y cuyo núcleo era rojo, y otros, eran pequeños renacuajos azules con una tripita blanca y con una espiral azul en ella.

–¡Wow, qué de Pokémon! Vamos a ver… –Akira apuntó a la enorme multitud de Pokémon con la PokéDex.

**Magikarp: el Pokémon Pez.**

**Magikarp es considerado el Pokémon más débil que existe. Se dice que hace muchos años, eran más poderosos.**

**Goldeen: el Pokémon Pez Color.**

**Viven en estanques naturales. Se agrupan en bancos liderados por un Seaking.**

**Staryu: el Pokémon Estrellada.**

**Si pierde una extremidad, le vuelve a crecer si su núcleo rojo sigue intacto. Cuando se sienten en peligro, golpean con su poderoso cuerno.**

**Poliwag: el Pokémon Renacuajo.**

**Su piel es muy sensible. La espiral de su barriga resultan ser sus órganos internos. Si la miras fijamente, puedes caer en trance durante varios minutos.**

–Rayos, todos son Pokémon de tipo Agua –musitó Akira – Puedes encargarte de ellos, ¿no, Ámbar? No quiero acabar hecha un pinchito –miró hacia los Staryu y los Goldeen–, ni hipnotizada –miró a los Poliwag–, ni… este… ni…– Akira dudaba si los Magikarp serían un verdadero peligro–… Bueno, mi madre me dijo que hay que tratar a todos los Pokémon por igual, así que derrótalos también. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

–(Pse, tú observa) –dijo Ámbar mientras se acercaba valientemente a los Pokémon salvajes.

La Pikachu miró arrogantemente a sus enemigos. Preparó un Impactrueno y lo lanzó al agua, sin apuntar a ningún Pokémon en concreto. La electricidad se expandió por toda la piscina debido a que el agua era un gran conductor de electricidad, lo que hizo que los Pokémon acabasen electrocutados y derrotados.

–¡Wow, me tienes impresionada! –se asombró Akira.

–(¿Acaso dudabas de mi poder?) –preguntó una orgullosa Ámbar, hasta que unos gritos interrumpieron a la Pokémon Ratón.

–¡Mi Magikarp! ¡Mi pobre Magikarp! –gritó un chico en bañador, mientras se acercaba a los malheridos Pokémon.

–¿Pero qué te ha pasado, Poliwag! –preguntó una muchacha, en bañador igualmente.

–¡Mis Staryu! ¡Mis Staryu! –sollozó otro chico, mientras abrazaba a los dos Pokémon Estrellada.

Tanto Entrenadora como Pikachu pensaron una misma cosa a la vez: esos no eran Pokémon salvajes.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Ámbar? –preguntó Akira, asustada.

–(Tú haz como que acabas de llegar, que a lo mejor cuela) –dijo la Pokémon mientras paseaba por el pasillo silbando distraídamente (y sí, los Pikachu pueden silbar).

Akira, imitando a Ámbar, siguió caminando mientras silbaba, hasta que ambas llegaron a una plataforma blanca, en la cual se subió la Pokémon tipo Eléctrico. Oscilaba suavemente con el agua.

–¿Qué es este sitio? –preguntó Akira.

–Este lugar… ¡es mi campo de batalla!

Akira se dio cuente de que, a unos metros de ella, había otra plataforma. En ella se encontraba un Pokémon parecido a una estrella de mar, pero con diez puntas azules y un núcleo dorado, cuyo corazón era una gema roja. Detrás de él, había una mujer peli naranja (¿eso existe?), con una coleta a un lado de su cabeza, un top amarillo y unos shorts (pantalones cortos) de color azul marino.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Akira, mientras apuntaba al Pokémon desconocido con la PokéDex:

**Starmie: el Pokémon Misterioso**

**Su gema brilla con los siete colores del arcoíris. Nada girando sobre él mismo para propulsarse. Si se le corta una extremidad, esta se regenera y nace un Staryu de su miembro perdido.**

–¿Quién soy yo? –la chica esbozó una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Misty y soy la Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

–¿Misty? ¿Tú eres la "super mega Líder de Gimnasio invencible"?

–¿A qué viene lo de "super mega guay"? –preguntó Misty.

–Así te describió Bill– concluyó Akira.

–…

–(Lo dice en serio. El tío ese no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Te lo regalamos, si quieres, pero no se admiten devoluciones) –comentó Ámbar.

–¿Empezamos la batalla o vamos a seguir así de callados? – replicó Akira–. Tenemos una apuesta que ganar y no podemos estar aquí toda la vida.

La Líder de Gimnasio de tipo Agua sonrió levemente.

–¿Una apuesta? Eso suena muy interesante. ¿De qué trata?

–Bill dice que no puedo derrotarte. Si consigo la medalla Cascada, él me dará un Pokémon ,y si yo pierdo, tendré que darle a mi Pikachu –contestó Akira.

–(Tengo nombre) –gruñó Ámbar.

–Bien, pues pongamos esto más interesante: tu Pikachu peleará contra mis dos Pokémon. Al fin y al cabo, los tipo Eléctrico son la debilidad de los tipo Agua, así que llevas mucha ventaja. Sólo para que sea más justo, ¿ok? –preguntó Misty.

–(¿Un 2 vs 1? ¿Eso entiende ella por justo? No, si ya parecía tonta cuando la compramos) –comentó Ámbar.

–¡De acuerdo! Prepárate, Ámbar –decidió la Entrenadora.

–(Locos, locos por todas partes…) –suspiró Ámbar, mientras se preparaba para atacar.

–¡Qué empiece la batalla! ¡Ámbar, Impactrueno!

La Pikachu asintió tras la orden de su Entrenadora. Creó en sus mejillas varias descargas eléctricas y las expulsó, directas a Starmie.

–¡Esquívalo! –esa fue la orden que Starmie recibió de Misty, para cumplirla saltando hacia un lado y esquivando el ataque, aunque cayó al agua.

Ámbar miró fijamente el agua. Si lanzaba un Impactrueno hacia ella, el Starmie tendría sus días contados, pero quizás el segundo Pokémon de la Líder la tirase al agua y entonces sí que estaría perdida, o electrocutada, mejor dicho.

–¡Pistola Agua!

Un gran chorro de agua chocó contra el cuerpo de la Pikachu , sacando así a Ámbar de sus pensamientos y la llevó hasta una de las paredes del Gimnasio, mientras que Starmie se subía de nuevo a su plataforma.

–Pikaarg… -se quejó Ámbar, mirando al Pokémon Misterioso con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Ahora, usa Rapidez! –ordenó Misty.

Del núcleo rojo de Starmie salieron varias estrellas de luz que se dirigían hacia Ámbar.

–¡Esquívalo y Placaje Eléctrico! –ordenó Akira, temiendo por el único Pokémon que podía utilizar en aquella batalla.

De un salto, Ámbar logró evadir las estrellas y empezó a correr por la pared a toda velocidad mientras en su cuerpo se apiñaba la numerosa energía eléctrica.

–¡PIKAAA! (¡VENGANZAA!) –Ámbar impactó contra Starmie, dañándolo y paralizándolo.

–Star… -se quejó el Pokémon Misterioso, al ver que no podía moverse.

–(Ahora no te haces el chulito, ¿verdad?) –se rió Ámbar.

–¡Starmie, cambio! –el Starmie volvió a su Pokéball –¡Ve a por ella, Gyarados!

Un gigantesco Pokémon parecido a un dragón, de piel azul celeste y mirada furiosa, con largos bigotes azules, miraba a Ámbar amenazadoramente.

–(Ay, ay, ay… Ya me dijo mi madre que no saliera de casa…) –musitó Ámbar, algo intimidada.

–¡La leche! –exclamó Akira , apuntando al Pokémon con su PokéDex–¿Qué Pokémon es ese? ¿El monstruo del lago Ness?

**Gyarados: el Pokémon Atrocidad.**

**Es un Pokémon malvado y feroz. Al evolucionar de Magikarp, las células de su cerebro reciben un cambio muy drástico y por eso es propenso a enfurecerse.**

–Espera un minuto… ¿esa cosa evoluciona de Magikarp? –preguntó Akira, con la boca abierta –¡Pero si los Magikarp son unos debiluchos! O al menos eso parecía cuando Ámbar los derrot…

–¡Pikaa, pikachu! ¡Pika pika pika chuuu! ¡Pika, chuu, pikachuu!–(traducción no disponible debido al gran número de palabras malsonantes que podrían provocar tumores cerebrales y lesiones en el sistema nervioso del lector).

–¡Ups! Quiero decir… este… iba a decir que… pues… –Akira miró de reojo al Gyarados– Te iba a decir que… pues… ¡Placaje Eléctrico, Ámbar!

–WTF? –chilló el Gyarados, que no pudo reaccionar ante el Placaje Eléctrico de Ámbar y el Atontamiento Lioso de Akira (hala, los Entrenadores ya tienen hasta sus propios ataques y todo).

–(¡Toma ya, de lleno!) –gritó una eufórica Ámbar, viendo quel Gyarados había caído derrotado.

–¡Yuujuu, un golpe crítico! Ese Gyarados ha durado menos que un donut de chocolate delante del patio de un colegio –comentó Akira, tan sonriente y alegre como la Pikachu.

–Ya… muy buen Placaje Eléctrico –dijo Misty, sin inmutarse –, pero has cometido un error: la electricidad ha ido del cuerpo de Gyarados hasta el agua. Si tu Pikachu la toca, estará perdido.

–… –Akira miró fijamente el agua, que se mecía inocentemente, como si la invitase a nadar. Akira pensó que ese era uno de los momentos en los que una persona no debía aceptar la invitación de alguien.

–(La hemos liado bien parda) –murmuró Ámbar, que no parecía sentirse muy segura.

–¡No te preocupes, Ámbar! –animó Akira, adivinando los sentimientos de su Pokémon –Starmie está paralizado. ¿Recuerdas?

La Pikachu se calmó un poco, pero su sexto sentido Pokémon le decía que algo malo iba a pasar…

Misty sacó a su segundo y último Pokémon: Starmie. Parecía bastante tranquilo, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Acaso tramaba algo?

–¡Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Portazo!

Tras asentir, Ámbar se abalanzó a por su contrincante con un enorme salto, para no caer al agua.

–Esquívalo, Starmie –ordenó la Líder de Gimnasio, con calma.

–(¡Je! Está paralizado, mujer. No puede esquiv…) –grande es poco para definir la sorpresa que se llevó Ámbar al ver cómo el Pokémon Misterioso saltaba por encima de ella y se ponía en la otra punta del campo de batalla, sin rozar ni a la Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico ni el agua.

–¡¿Pero cómo…? –se sorprendió Akira – ¡Si estaba paralizado!

–Es la habilidad de Starmie: Cura Natural. Cuando es cambiado por otro Pokémon, en este caso, Gyarados, se recupera de sus cambios de estado:si está paralizado, envenenado, etc, se cura completamente de esos estados. ¿Acaso crees que saqué a Gyarados porque sí? –explicó Misty.

–Estar-mii –dijo el Pokémon de tipo Agua, con orgullo.

–Pikaaa –gruñó una molesta Ámbar, cansada de tanto truco.

–Esto ya cansa… ¡Venga, vamos, no dejemos que esa estrella nos derrote! ¿O quieres que Bill se pavonee durante el resto de nuestras vidas? –animó Akira.

–(¡Antes, la muerte!) –chilló Ámbar mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

–Bien, pues entonces… ¡Impactrueno! –ordenó Akira, cosa que obedeció la Pikachu sin rechistar.

Impactrueno era el ataque más débil entre los de tipo Eléctrico. Eso quería decir que era el que menos daño le hacía a los Pokémon, pero eso también indicaba que era el más fácil de manejar, por lo que era cien por cien preciso. Además, sumando que el Pokémon al que estaba afectando era un tipo Agua, ni que decir tiene que el daño hacia el Starmie fue considerable, aunque no llegó a derrotarlo.

–¡Starmie! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Misty, algo preocupada por la salud de su Pokémon.

–Mi… ¡Estar-mi! –dijo el Pokémon Misterioso, intentando parecer ileso.

–Esta batalla está ganada. ¿Cierto, Ámbar? –preguntó la Entrenadora, con cierta alegría.

–¿De verdad lo crees? Pues estás muy equivocada. ¿No, Starmie? –preguntó la Líder de Gimnasio, mientras que Starmie asentía –¡Pues vamos a demostrárselo! ¡Recuperación!

Un aura blanca creada por la gema roja de Starmie rodeó al Pokémon Misterioso y, rápidamente, recuperó toda su salud perdida.

–(¡Oye, eso es trampa!) –se quejó Ámbar.

–¡Rapidez! –ordenó Misty.

De nuevo, Starmie lanzó varias estrellas desde su núcleo, que dañaron a Ámbar.

–¡Pikaay! –(Traducción: ¡Ay!)

–… (A ver, Akira, piensa un poco. El punto débil de Starmie es el núcleo rojo de su centro. Pero no deja de atacar por él. Si hubiese algún momento en el que Starmie dejara de atacar…)

–¡Pistola Agua, Starmie! –dijo de nuevo la Líder de Gimnasio, ataque que fue efectuado por su Pokémon ipso-facto.

–¡Pikkaaa! –chilló Ámbar, puesto a que, pese a sus esfuerzos por esquivarlo, el ataque de Starmie le había dado de lleno.

La Pikachu se levantó, con muy pocas fuerzas. El Starmie, por el contrario, parecía de lo más sano.

–Ámbar –dijo Akira, llamando la atención a la Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico –, sé que vamos mal, pero aún tenemos una esperanza. Para ello, tenemos que jugarnoslo a todo o nada, ¿vale?

Ámbar asintió. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, al igual que su Entrenadora.

Pasaron varios minutos…

Bill estaba fuera del Gimnasio, silbando y dando golpecitos al suelo con su pie derecho. De vez en cuando miraba al cielo, para comprobar que no había Fearow, ya estuviesen hambrientos o no.

–¿Por qué tardará tanto? –se preguntaba.

Al fin, las puertas del Gimnasio de abrieron. Akira salió de él, cabizbaja. Ámbar no la seguía y la Entrenadora caminaba lentamente, con gran pesadumbre. Bill entendió.

–Te ha derrotado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bill, sin saber si tener que estar contento por ganar la apuesta o triste por la mala suerte de Akira.

–Correcto, Sherlock –masculló Akira, sin levantar la vista.

–Si es que te advertí que era muy fuerte, Akira, si es que te lo advertí. Pero claro, como no me haces ni caso, pues claro, has tenido que pasar este mal trago. Deberías haber entrenado más y… -Bill se cayó, porque un sonido lo había alarmado.

Una risa. Una risita maliciosa, proveniente de Akira.

–¿Te pasa algo? Oye, no te vayas a volver loca por el fracaso porque…

Bill no pudo terminar la frase porque, delante de sus narices, tenía un pequeño objeto, con forma de gota de lluvia.

–¡Y vas y te lo crees! ¡JA! ¿Te creías que iba a perder contra Misty, torpe? –se rió Akira, mientras le enseñaba el objeto.

–¡La Medalla Cascada! ¿Pero cómo es posible? –se asombró Bill.

–Bueno, al principio lo tuve un poco difícil, además de que sólo podía batallar con Ámbar. Estuvieron a punto de derrotarme y Ámbar estaba muy malherida, pero la derroté con una pequeña estrategia.

Le ordené a Ámbar que usase Ataque Rápido contra el Starmie de Misty. Le dañó, por supuesto, pero no le derrotó. No obstante, Starmie no podía ser cambiado por otro Pokémon, ya que derroté al otro miembro del Equipo de Misty. Además, Starmie acabó paralizado por la habilidad Electricidad Estática de Ámbar. Eso sí, Starmie podría atacar desde el sitio en el que estaba.

Sin embargo, supuse que Misty preferiría curar a su Pokémon que arriesgarse a errar un golpe que le costaría la batalla. Tal y como predije, su Starmie usó Recuperación. Mientras su ataque se efectuaba, la gema de Starmie se dedicaba a recuperar salud, en vez de atacar.

Aquello fue una oportunidad única para derrotarlo. Antes de empezar con este tramo del combate, le había ordenado a Ámbar que, cada vez que Starmie usase Recuperación, ella le tenía que atacar con Placaje Eléctrico e intentar darle en el núcleo rojo. Ámbar hizo lo que le ordené con gran éxito y Starmie cayó derrotado. Así gané la batalla.

Bill se quedó mudo, con los ojos como platos.

–Desgraciadamente, Ámbar está muy agotada después de la batalla. Lo mejor será que la lleve a un Centro Pokémon. Eso sí, está muy orgullosa de haber ganado este combate.

–No me extraña, la verdad. Planeaste una estrategia sabiamente y confiaste plenamente en tu Pokémon. Lo que me resultaría raro es que no estuviera orgullosa de su Entrenadora –opinó Bill –Te he menospreciado, Akira, es lo reconozco. Y, como has ganado, creo que te mereces el premio.

Bill rebuscó en un bolsillo suyo y sacó una Pokéball.

–Akira, te presento a… -Bill lanzó la Pokéball –¡Eon!

La Pokéball materializó a un pequeño Pokémon parecido a un zorrito marrón, con el pelo del cuello de color crema y más largo que el del resto del cuerpo, dando la sensación de que llevaba una bufanda regordeta, peluda y suave. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros, reflejando un poco de timidez. Su cola era peluda, de color marrón, como su cuerpo, y con la punta de color crema. Sus largas orejas picudas se movían con el mínimo sonido que escuchase por los alrededores.

–¡Pero qué mono! ¿Es un Eon? –preguntó Akira.

–No. Se llama Eon, pero es un Eevee. Míralo en tu PokéDex –corrigió Bill.

Akira hizo caso a Bill y apuntó al Eevee con su PokéDex.

**Eevee: el Pokémon Evolución**

**Su metabolismo es muy sensible al hábitat al que vive, por lo que evoluciona a un tipo distinto según donde viva. Es muy escurridizo.**

–Evoluciona a un tipo distinto según donde viva… ¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó Akira, confusa.

–Hay Pokémon que evolucionan sólo una vez, como tu Psyduck. Hay otros que evolucionan dos o más veces, como tu Charmeleon, que evolucionará a otro Pokémon dentro de un tiempo. Y hay otros que pueden evolucionar a un Pokémon dependiendo de ciertos requisitos o a otro dependiendo de otras características. Ése es el caso de Eevee. Te lo explicaré.

Bill sacó de otro bolsillo tres piedras: una roja, otra azul y la última, amarilla.

–Estas son las Piedras Elementales. Hacen que ciertos Pokémon, incluyendo a Eevee, evolucionen. La Piedra Fuego –señaló la piedra Roja– hace que Eevee evolucione a Flareon, de tipo Fuego. La piedra Agua –señaló la piedra azul – hace que Eevee evolucione a Vaporeon, de tipo Agua. Y la Piedra Trueno – señaló la piedra amarilla – hace que Eevee evolucione a Jolteon, de tipo Eléctrico.

–Rayos, qué de evoluciones –se sorprendió Akira, boquiabierta.

–Pues hay más. Los científicos han descubierto siete evoluciones de Eevee, aunque podrían haber muchas más. Yo sólo me sé esas tres, pero mi madre se sabe todas las conocidas, los requisitos para que Eevee evolucione a cada una de esas especies, cómo cuidar a cada una de ellas… ¡es una experta! –explicó Bill.

–Como para no serlo. ¡Los Eevees son una monada! –dijo Akira, acariciando a Eon.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Me refiero que si tienes claro cuál va a ser tu siguiente paso, o yo que sé.

–Un amigo mío ha sido secuestrado por el Team Rocket. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? –preguntó Akira, un poco preocupada.

–No tengo ni idea, la verdad, pero si vas a tener que luchar contra el Team Rocket, vas a tener que hacerte más fuerte. Hace unos días, me encontré con dos miembros del Team Rocket y me pegaron una buena tunda –al recordar esos momentos, Bill no pudo evitar estremecerse –. Lo que más inhumano me parece es que sus Pokémon parecen no tenerles cariño a sus Entrenadres. Seguro que los hacen trabajar sin cesar, o los maltratan, o algo peor. Lo mejor es que vayas a ciudad Carmín. Su Líder de Gimnasio es muy poderoso y podrás hacerte más te acompaño, ya que tengo que coger un barco hacia otra región.

–Me parece bien. ¿De qué tipo es el Gimnasio de Carmín? –preguntó una interesada Akira.

–Es de tipo Eléctrico. El Líder es un tal Lt. Surge. Se dice que pilotaba aviones en Estados Unidos. ¿Crees que será verdad? –comentó Bill.

–Dudo que sea cierto. Si estamos en el Mundo Pokémon, ¿cómo va a ir a Estados Unidos? –Akira, como siempre, estropeando la trama del Fic…

–Por si acaso, vayamos con cuidado, vaya a ser que se le crucen los cables –opinó Bill, mientras que él y la Entrenadora se dirigían hacia Carmín.

–Tú y tus estúpidos chistes malos, Bill –se quejó Akira (pues a mí me ha hecho gracia)

–Iiiv –contestó Eon.

Y así, se dirigieron hacia Ciudad Carmín, con distintos objetivos. Akira, para luchar contra Lt. Surge y buscar información sobre Red. Bill, para coger un barco y dirigirse hacia otra región. Pero… ¿nos habremos olvidado de algo? …

–Hasta la narradora se olvida de mí. ¡Nadie se acuerda de que existo! –comentó una incomprendida Dalia, aún en casa de Bill.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

**Timidez de Sandshrew**

Akira y Bill habían llegado a la ruta 4 de Kanto. Draco, Miku, Lucky, Eon y Ámbar , recién recuperada de su combate de Gimnasio, seguían a sus respectivos Entrenadores, alegremente.

–Entonces… ¿eres de otra región? –preguntó Akira, en su conversación de Bill.

–Sí, pero no te creas que está lejos. Es más, está justo al lado de Kanto, al otro lado del Monte Plateado –dijo Bill, mientras señalaba el dibujo de una montaña en el mapa de Akira.

–Así que el Monte Plateado… ¡Vaya, me entran ganas de ir hacia allí y verlo con mis propios ojos!

–Podrías, si tuvieses un Pokémon que volase. Entonces, podrías ir de allí para acá, de acá para allá… Sin embargo, yo tengo que conformarme con el SS Anne, el barco que me llevará de vuelta a casa –explicó Bill.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Bill cogió un aire serio, con la vista perdida hacia otro lugar.

–¿Bill? Tierra llamando a Bill. ¿Me recibes? –bromeó Akira, al ver la cara de "atontao" de Bill.

–¡Shh! ¡Mira! –susurró el chico, señalando hacia un árbol.

Akira miró hacia unas ramas señaladas por Bill. Apenas pudo ahogar un grito y sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas.

–¡Pero si es… –murmuró – … es él! ¡Es el Pokémon que vi cuando llegué a Kanto!

Y no se equivocaba la Entrenadora. Allí, en ese árbol aparentemente normal, se encontraba el Pokémon con forma de embrión rosa, con rasgos felinos, unos ojos enormes y una larga y fina cola. Lo rodeaba un aura rosa con tonos violáceos, que brillaba hipnotizantemente, en la cual el Pokémon desconocido parecía estar meditando con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Ten cuidado, Akira! –advirtió Bill– Parece ser un Pokémon de tipo Psíquico muy poderoso. ¿Ves ese aura? Es energía psíquica. Dependiendo de su cantidad cuando medita, se puede saber si es un Pokémon con gran poder mental . Y, según veo, éste te puede reventar con la mirada.

–A mí no me da miedo. No creo que sea un Pokémon malvado –dijo Akira, emocionada.

Antes de que Bill pudiese objetar algo, se oyó un fuerte rugido que interrumpió la meditación del Pokémon de tipo Psíquico: un Pokémon parecido a un rinoceronte de piedra lo miró, furioso, mientras que un señor vestido con una gabardina negra se encontraba junto a él.

–¡Billbal, mira! ¡Es el tío del periódico! –se asombró Akira, mientras corría hacia él.

–¿Qué tío de qué periódico de qué? –preguntó Bill, tan perdido que ni le molestó el apodo que le había puesto Akira de nuevo.

–¡Eh, tú! Tú me ayudaste en el Centro Pokémon. ¿Te acuerdas? –dijo Akira, ilusionada.

–¿Eh? (¡Rayos, es la chica del Centro Pokémon! ¿Cómo ha podido llegar hasta aquí sana y salva?) ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el extraño hombre, impresionado por ver a la muchacha.

–¿No te acuerdas? Soy la chica del centro Pokémon. Me avisaste de que el Team Rocket estaba causando estragos en Celeste y…

–¡Miuuu! –chilló el Pokémon desconocido, un poco molesto – Miii… ¡Uuu!

Los ojos del Pokémon rosado se volvieron de un color azuláceo e hizo que un aura celeste rodeara al Pokémon parecido a un rinoceronte. Después, lo levantó del suelo usando telequinesia y lo lanzó unos metros.

–¡Riii-horn! –chilló el Pokémon.

–¡Miu! –dijo el Pokémon de tipo Psíquico, apartando la mirada con un poco de desprecio y marchándose del lugar.

–¡Oye! ¡Se está escapando! –chilló Akira

–… –dijo el desconocido, algo molesto, mientras observaba cómo el extraño Pokémon escapaba por los cielos.

–¡Oh, no! Tu Pokémon ha quedado muy herido– dijo Akira mientras apuntaba al rinoceronte de piedra con la PokéDex.

**Ryhorn: el Pokémon Clavos.**

**Ryhorn es un Pokémon bastante bruto y terco. Lo derriba todo a su paso. No obstante, su poca inteligencia lo hace poco útil en las batallas.**

–Un Pokémon bruto y falto de inteligencia… –meditó Akira– ¡Ostras, un cani versión Pokémon!

–¿Conoces a ese Pokémon? –le preguntó Bill al extraño hombre, que aún miraba al cielo.

–No, pero su capacidad psíquica me fascina y por eso he decidido capturarlo. Me pregunto cuáles serán las capacidades de ese Pokémon…

–¡Sans!

Tanto Bill, Akira, el tío del periódico y los Pokémon se giraron para ver quién había sido el causante de aquel grito: un pequeño Pokémon parecido a un armadillo amarillo, de ojos grandes y negros, que temblaba como una hoja.

–¡Un Sandshrew! –exclamó el extraño hombre.

–¿Un Sandshrew? –preguntó Akira mientras miraba su PokéDex.

**Sandshrew, el Pokémon Ratón.**

**Cuando se siente en peligro, se sumerge en la tierra. Enrolla su cuerpo escamoso para protegerse de los ataques enemigos.**

–El Pokémon Ratón… –musitó Akira – ¡Aaaaw, es tan mono!

–WTF? –dijo el Sandshrew, temblando.

–¡Lo voy a capturar! ¡Y ya de paso, estreno a Eon! ¿Verdad, pequeñín? –dijo Akira dirigiéndose al pequeño Eevee.

–¡Iiv! ¡Ivi! –chilló alegremente Eon.

–¡Yo te ayudo! Pero mis Pokémon no son muy fuertes… ¿puedo coger a Ámbar? –preguntó Bill.

– (Por favor, narradora, que no tenga que luchar con Bill. Por favor, por favor, narradora. ¡Por favor!) –suplicó Ámbar, mirando al cielo.

Y así, tras el asentimiento de Akira, Bill pudo luchar con Ámbar contra el Sandshrew.

–(¡Maldita seas, narradora! ¡Así te baneen!) –bufó una molesta Ámbar (!).

–… A mí también me gustaría ayudar… pero mi Pokémon está muy débil –objetó el tío del periódico (se le va a quedar el mote).

–Puedes coger a uno de mis Pokémon. ¡Elige el que quieras! –contestó alegremente Akira.

–… Me gustaría esta Vulpix. Parece fuerte.

El desconocido acercó su mano para acariciar a Miku, la cual lo miraba fijamente. Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando…

–Grrr ¡Ñaac! –chilló Miku mientras mordía la mano del desconocido.

–¡Aaauch! –chilló la víctima.

–¡Miku! ¿Pero qué te pasa? –preguntó su Entrenadora.

–Grrr vul-pixx –gruñó la Pokémon de tipo Fuego, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes al desconocido.

–Creo que no le caigo muy bien –se quejó el pobre hombre.

–Creo que aún está un poco nerviosa por nuestra aventura en el Monte Moon y no se fía mucho de los desconocidos –opinó Akira mientras guardaba a Miku en su Pokéball.

El Sandshrew, que no había tenido el valor suficiente para moverse un centímetro siquiera, miraba a los tres humanos son pavor.

–¡Venga, Eon, demuéstrame lo poderoso que eres! ¡Placaje!

Eon salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Sandshrew, el cual estaba tan asustado que no pudo ni pestañear.

–¡Saans! –chilló el Pokémon enemigo, al ser herido por el Placaje.

–¡Muy bien, Eon! ¡Placaje de nuevo!

Eon se volteó y volvió a usar Placaje contra el Sandshrew, que obtuvo los mismos resultados que con el anterior ataque.

–San… –gimoteó el malherido Sandshrew, intentando levantarse de su anterior golpe.

–¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡Adelante, Pokéball! –gritó Akira mientras lanzaba la Pokéball hacia el Pokémon Ratón, el cual fue abducido en un rayo rojo.

La Pokébal giró… y giró… y giró… y giró un poco más… y giró… y…

¡CRASH!

La Pokéball se rompió en diversos trozos, mientras que Sandshrew salía de ella, aliviado de haber podido salir de allí.

–Ha fallado… –suspiró Akira.

–Es normal. Los Sandshrew son Pokémon muy escurridizos. Si de verdad quieres capturarlo, tendrás que debilitarlo casi completamente y tener mucha suerte –explicó el tío del periódico (lo siento, pero es que no sé cómo llamarle).

–¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él? –preguntó Akira, asombrada.

–Digamos que pertenece a mi tipo preferido: el tipo Tierra. No les afecta los ataques de tipo Eléctrico, pero son muy débiles a los de tipo Volador y suelen vivir en desiertos o en cuevas.

–Sabes mucho sobre ese tipo –dijo ásperamente Bill.

–¡Saaan, sansdru! –gritó el Pokémon mientras atacaba a Eon con Arañazo.

–¡Iiiv! –chilló el Eevee, siendo lanzado contra un árbol.

–¡Eon! –gritó Akira, mientras acudía a ayudar a su Pokémon.

–¡Ataque Rápido, Ámbar! –ordenó Bill

Ámbar siguió en su sitio, mirando a Bill de reojo.

–Este… he dicho que ataques con Ataque Rápido –objetó Bill.

Ámbar siguió sentada en el suelo, haciéndose la sorda.

–Vamos, Ámbar, sólo un Ataque Rápido, por favor… –pidió Bill.

Un suave silbido despistado salió de los labios de la desagradable Pikachu.

–¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Haz Ataque Rápido, por favoooor!

Ámbar suspiró y, a regañadientes, se abalanzó a toda velocidad a por el Sandshrew.

–¡Pikaaaa! –gritó la Pikachu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al Pokémon de tipo Tierra.

–¿San? ¡Sansdruu! –lloriqueó el Sandshrew mientras se sumergía en la tierra, dejando un enorme hoyo en el lugar en el que antes se encontraba.

–WTF? (¿Pero dónde se ha metido el bicho ese?) –se asombró Ámbar frenando precipitadamente, para no caer al agujero.

Los tres personajes se quedaron mirando, impresionados, al pequeño boquete del suelo. Bueno, en realidad, Bill y Akira miraban el agujero con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. El tío del periódico se limitó a mirar tranquilamente el hoyo sin decir ni pío.

–Se ha escapado… –dijo finalmente Akira, algo desilusionada.

–Os he advertido: es un Pokémon muy escurridizo. Yo que vosotros abandonaba la búsqueda: encontrar al Sandshrew es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar –opinó el hombre cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (?) aún nos es desconocido.

–Iiiv –dijo Eon, que intentaba llamar la atención de su Entrenadora.

–¿Deberíamos seguir hacia Carmín? –preguntó Bill.

–Iiiv –volvió a repetir Eon.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor y… -empezó a decir Akira.

–¡IIIVIII! –chilló Eon, molesto.

Los demás se giraron para ver al pequeño Eevee, el cual se encontraba señalando hacia una dirección con su pata.

–¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Eon? –preguntó Akira.

Eon gruñó y, tras lanzar un Placaje hacia el suelo, la tierra vibró levemente y apareció el Sandshrew, el cual había decidido salir de su madriguera antes que vérselas con lo que él creía que era un terremoto.

–¡Ya lo entiendo! Eon tiene el oído muy fino y escuchó al Sanshrew excavar por debajo de la tierra. Por eso, al atacar al suelo, el Sanshrew se asustó y ha salido –explicó Bill.

–¿¡Sand! –chilló el Pokémon Ratón y salió corriendo a refugiarse en un lugar más tranquilo.

–Aún me queda una Pokéball. ¡Vamos, chicos, es nuestra oportunidad para capturarlo! –dijo Akira, mientras corría tras él.

–¡Chaar/saii/pikaa/iiiv! –los Pokémon salieron corriendo tras su Entrenadora.

–¡Oye, esperadme! –Bill iba a salir a buscar a Akira, cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre no pensaba seguirle – ¿Tú no vienes?

–Tengo asuntos pendientes –contestó.

Bill no esperó más para salir corriendo tras Akira. Esa persona le parecía muy extraña, eso era lo que pensaba. El extraño hombre miró por última vez a Bill, hasta que sintió el roce del cuerno de su herido Pokémon, el cual le señalaba una parte del suelo. Su Entrenador se agachó y, tras sacar una lupa y observar por ella, descubrió un fino pelo en el suelo (era una lupa muy potente). Con unas pinzas, agarró el pelo con delicadeza y lo miró atentamente. Transcurrido su análisis, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–¡Esto es! ¡Es lo que estábamos buscando, Ryhorn! ¡Es un pelo del legendario Mew! ¡Se le ha debido de caer en su huída! –volvió a reír–. Este es el material necesario para nuestra creación, Ryhorn. Volvamos a a base.

–Horn… ri-horn –asintió el Pokémon Clavos mientras se metía en su Pokéball.

El extraño personaje soltó una última carcajada antes de desaparecer en el horizonte…

–¡Vuelve aquí, Sandshrew! ¡No seas cobarde! –gritó una agitada Akira, mientras corría tras el Pokémon Ratón.

–¡Saaan! (¡Socorro, que me mata!) –gritaba el asustadizo Sandshrew, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¡Draco, usa Garra Metal! –ordenó Akira.

Draco se abalanzó a por el Sanshrew mientras sus garras se volvían de metal, dispuesto a asentarle al Pokémon de tipo Tierra un buen golpe. No obstante, el Sandshrew paró en seco y se enroscó, formando una pequeña pelota acorazada que no dejaba de girar. Al llegar el ataque de Draco, éste no logró atravesar al Pokémon Ratón, ya que giraba a una velocidad de vértigo. Al final, Draco no pudo resistir más la enorme fuerza de ese ataque y salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo bruscamente en el suelo.

–¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la Entrenadora.

–Char… ¡Charmeleon! –rugió el Pokémon Llama mientras se levantaba.

–¡Saidak! ¡Saii! –chilló Lucky, intentando llamar la atención de su Entrenadora.

–¿También quieres participar, Lucky? Bien, pues adelante –sonrió la Entrenadora –¡Pues adelante! ¡Pistola Agua!

Lucky abrió el pico y, sin pensárselo dos veces, atacó al escurridizo Sandshrew con un enorme chorro de agua, el cual alcanzó de lleno al Sandshrew.

–¡Otra vez, Lucky! ¡Pistola Ag…!

Akira no pudo seguir dándole órdenes a su Psyduck, puesto a que el Pokémon de tipo Tierra había hecho lo más valiente que se le ocurrió: esconderse bajo tierra para poder estar tranquilo.

–… … Mira que es cobarde, el bicho ese… … –comentó Bill – Lo que me extraña es que pueda usar perfectamente Excavar, si sólo se puede aprender por MT…

–Pues vamos a sacarlo de ahí y lo descubriremos –bufó Akira –¡Vamos, Lucky!¡Usa Pistola Agua en el agujero!

El Pokémon Pato asintió y se acercó al agujero. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzó el chorro de agua en el agujero. No pasaba nada.

–Me da que el bicho ese se ha escapado… –dijo Bill, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto que se iba formando en el suelo –¡Cuerpo a tierra!

El enorme bulto explotó, saliendo por los aires un enorme chorro de agua (el ataque de Lucky), junto a un montón de objetos. Una enorme lluvia de cartas, llaveros, ositos de peluche, zapatos, etc, cayó sobre los dos Entrenadores y los Pokémon.

–¿Pero qué…?– se quejó Bill, al cual le había caído encima una bota medio destrozada.

–¡Anda, mira, una MT usada! –se asombró Akira, enseñándole a Bill el disco.

–Según veo yo –opinó Bill, aún con la bota en la cabeza –esta MT contenía Excavar. Misterio resuelto.

–Ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde está el Sands…?

–¡Driuuuu! –el grito del pequeño Sandshrew, el cual cayó estrepitosamente entre los dos Entrenadores.

–Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa –dijo Akira – .Este pequeñín ha estado recogiendo los objetos que la gente se dejó por aquí y los ha estado guardando en su madriguera. Al parecer, robó la MT a alguien, o se la dejó olvidada, y él aprovechó para aprender Excavar y crear su "almacén de ultramarinos", para guardar sus objetos que algún día le podrían ser útiles.

–Pues yo no veo que tiene de útil una bota destrozada –sugirió Bill, quitándose ya el haraposo calzado de su cabeza.

–Saans –dijo un mareado Sandshrew, levantándose torpemente.

–Pobrecito, querías ser más fuerte paradejar de tenerle miedo a todo,¿verdad? –dijo Akira, mientras recogía al pequeño Pokémon tipo Tierra, el cual asintió a su pregunta.

–Yo podría quedarm… –Bill intentó quedarse con el Sandshrew, pero una mirada asesina por parte de Ámbar hizo que cambiase de idea –¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Con tu entrenamiento se fortalecería mucho más que si estuviese salvaje –Bill miró hacia la Pikachu y contempló, con gran alivio, que ella había desviado su atención hacia su Entrenadora y el Sandshrew.

–Bueno, a mí me gustaría. Pero depende de él, claro. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo, peque? –preguntó Akira.

El Sandshrew se quedó un rato pensando, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Al fin, tras unos diez minutos de meditación, asintió enérgicamente.

–¡Bien! Entonces, te pondré un nombre. ¿Qué te parece… Sandy? –dijo Akira.

–¡Sand, sand! –dijo alegremente el tipo Tierra.

–¡Buen nombre! "Sand", que significa "arena" y el diminutivo "y". ¿No? –opinó Bill.

–Eeem… sí… claro (yo lo decía por el hermano de mi amigo Álvaro, que es igual de cobarde, pero bueh) ¡Entonces, está decidido! ¡Bienvenido a mi Equipo, Sandy! –Akira metió a Sandy en la Pokéball.

–Bueno… -Bill observó el hermoso paisaje que le rodeaba: un prado repleto de objetos viejos y esparcidos por todo el lugar – ¡Ostras, nos hemos alejado del camino que va a Carmín! ¡A este paso, voy a perder el barco!

–¡Pues ya estamos tardando! ¡Volved, chicos! –Akira guardó a sus Pokémon y echó a correr hacia el sendero que llevaba a Carmín.

–¡Oye, espérame! ¡Que el que tiene que viajar en el barco soy yo! –gritó Bill mientras perseguía a Akira.

Y así, los dos Entrenadores se dirigieron hacia Ciudad Carmín. ¿Llegarán antes de que zarpe el barco? ¿O tendrá Bill que seguir en Kanto?

–¡En el próximo capítulo, lo descubriréis! – dijo Akira.

¡Oye, que la que se despide en este Fic soy yo! ¡Vuelve a tu puesto, mujer!


	13. Chapter 12

**?: **_*hablando por teléfono*_ Si quieres recuperar a Akira, tendrás que seguir mis órdenes al 100%

**Yo: **_*hablando por teléfono*_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le has hecho a Akira? ¡Sin ella no podemos continuar el Fic!

**?: **Para poder recuperarla, tendrás que seguir mis órdenes.

**Yo: **Está bien, _pesao_. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**?: **Primero, tendrás que…

**Akira: **_*Abre la puerta*_ ¡Buenas! ¿Con quién hablas?

**Yo: **¡¿CÓMO? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Pero no te habían secuestrado?

**Akira: **¿Secuestrarme? ¡Qué va! Estaba en el Bazar Chino, comprándole un regalo a una amiga.

**Yo: **Pero… entonces, el tipo con el que estoy hablando… _*vuelve a hablar por teléfono*_ ¿Oiga?

**?: **_*bip, bip, biiiip*_

**Yo: **¡Maldición! Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Que comience el capítulo!

**Capítulo 12:**

**Reencuentros y despedidas en el SS Anne**

_**Pidgey: el Pokémon Pajarito.**_

_**Pidgey es un Pokémon muy común y tranquilo. Suele ser utilizado para llevar mensajes atados en sus patas. Aun así, su capacidad de vuelo no es de las mejores…**_

–Qué monada de Pidgey. ¿No, Bill? –opinó Akira.

–Lo que sea, pero… ¡quítame al pajarraco este de encima! –chilló un asustado Bill, mientras lanzaba manotazos al Pokémon parecido a un gorrión más grande de lo normal, que no cesaba de darle picotazos al pobre muchacho.

–Eres tú el que le ha llamado "gorrión desfigurado", torpe–reprochó Akira.

–¡Es que es un gorrión desfigurado! –reprochó Bill, mientras le daba un manotazo al Pidgey y éste se alejaba, asustado– Venga, démonos prisa antes de que el barco zarpe.

Siguieron adelante, aumentando la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a Carmín (más que nada, porque Bill no había ido al cuarto de baño desde que salió de Ciudad Celeste).

–¡Al fin, Bill! ¡Ciudad Carmín! –gritó Akira, señalando la localidad.

–¡Un cuarto de baño! ¡Mi puesto en el Fic por un cuarto de baño! –chilló Bill (WTF?).

Unos minutos ,más o menos, Bill salía del cuarto de baño del Centro Pokémon (sí, los Centros Pokémon tienen también cuartos de baño. ¿Pasa algo?).

–Fuuf, menos mal. He llegado justo a tiempo… –suspiró Bill, pero luego se alarmó –¡El barco! ¡Voy a perder el barco!

–Y dale… Que llegamos bien, hombre. Deja de preocuparte tanto –le reprochó Akira mientras salían del Centro Pokémon– ¿Ves? Ahí está el puerto. ¡Vamos! –Akira salió corriendo hacia el puerto.

–¡Oye! ¡Espérame! –gritó Bill.

Los dos Entrenadores salieron corriendo rumbo al puerto. Cuando Akira , que iba en cabeza, llegó hasta el muelle, paró bruscamente. Bill, que iba detrás, no pudo frenar y chocó contra la Entrenadora, haciendo que ella perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Ni que decir que Bill apenas podía aguantar su risa hasta que la Entrenadore se encargó de hacerle callar:

–Una risa… sólo una risa… y te parto la boca… ¿ok? –amenazó Akira, haciendo así que a sonrisilla de Bill se esfumase.

Akira se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar el enorme barco que había en el muelle.

–¡Woah, si parece el Titanic! –opinó.

–Akira, no me asustes con eso, que luego tendré que subir en él para volver a mi región natal… ¡Akira! –gritó Bill al ver cómo la morena subía al barco.

–¡Voy a ver cómo es la cubierta del barco! –dijo Akira, sin pararse.

Bill, tras dar un suspiro, subió al barco para no perder de vista a Akira. Ella, mientras tanto, había llegado a la cubierta y miraba el mar por la barandilla.

–¡Este lugar es chulísimo! ¡Venga, equipo, salid! –dijo Akira mientras liberaba a sus seis Pokémon, los cuales se acercaron a ver el mar nada más salir.

–Char… (Como me caiga al agua, ya puedo ir rezando) –observó Draco, algo intimidado.

–¡Sai! (¡Yuju, piscina! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de un buen baño!) –se alegró Lucky, dando saltos.

–Vul-pixx… (El agua no me hace daño, pero lo voy a tener crudo como tenga que hacer un combate acuático) –comentó Miku.

–¡Pikaa-chuu! (Me apuesto mi cola a que, si lanzo un ataque eléctrico al agua, hoy cenamos pescadito frito) –pensó una hambrienta Ámbar.

–Iiiv… (Si evolucionase a Vaporeon, podría estar buceando durante horas sin apenas respirar)-dijo Eon.

–¡SAAAANS! (¡Aaah, agua! ¡Si me caigo, me ahogaré! ¡Que miedo, que miedo!) –lloriqueó un asustado Sandy.

–¡Akira! –chilló un agotado Bill, arrastrándose por la cubierta del barco –¿Pero cómo corres tanto? ¡Estate quieta de una vez, leñe!

–… Vaya, vaya, tú eres la chica del laboratorio de mi abuelo, ¿no?

La Entrenadora y el bisbalito se giraron para ver al propietario de la voz:

Era un muchacho de pelo color café y unos ojos verdes de expresión frívola. Llevaba una sudadera azul marino, unos pantalones piratas de color café y unas deportivas negras .

–¡Anda, si eres el idiot… este… el chico del laboratorio de Oak! Espera… me ha dicho tu hermana que eres el nieto del profesor Oak. ¿Es verdad?– la cara de Akira pasó de tener una expresión molesta a una de curiosidad.

–… Sí… –dijo simplemente – Mi nombre es Blue, por si no te acordabas.

–Ya me acordaba, listillo –contraatacó la muchacha –Yo soy Akira, por si no lo sabías.

–… Akira… Ese es el nombre de uno de los protagonistas de un manga, lo que pasa es que Akira era un CHICO…

–Blue también me suena a un protagonista de un manga, lo que pasa es que era una CHICA… –replicó Akira .

–… _Touché… _–Blue se limitó a admitir su derrota.

–¡Vaya, tú también tienes muchos Pokémon! –dijo Akira, cambiando de tema., mientras sacaba su PokéDex y apuntaba a los seis Pokémon que se encontraban al lado de Blue:

Primero, a un Pokémon parecido a un aguilucho, de color pardo y unas largas plumas de color lila en su cola y en su cabeza, las cuales caían como si de una frondosa melena se tratase.

_**Pidgeotto: el Pokémon Pájaro.**_

_**Es un Pokémon muy territorial y no dudará en atacar a los intrusos que vea. Al contrario que su evolución, Pidgey, es muy peligroso.**_

Después, a un Pokémon parecido a un conejo morado y un cuerno en la frente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con malicia.

_**Nidoran **__**: el Pokémon Pin Veneno.**_

_**Tal y como su nombre indica, Nidoran**____**sólo puede ser macho. Su cuerno está lleno de un potente veneno que, al menor roce, puede envenenar al rival.**_

Luego, a un Pokémon parecido a una concha naranja, con el interior de su cuerpo de color negro y unos ojos rojos que miraban misteriosamente a la Entrenadora.

_**Kabuto: el Pokémon Marisco.**_

_**Se extinguió hace millones de años y se puede encontrar fosilizado. Su duro caparazón le proteje de los enemigos.**_

Después, a un Pokémon parecido a un insecto verde, concretamente, una mantis religiosa. Sus patas delanteras tenían unas afiladas cuchillas y sus finas alas estaban desplegadas, para que el Pokémon pareciese más grande de lo que era.

_**Scyther: el Pokémon Mantis.**_

_**Sus afiladas cuchillas y su enorme velocidad le hacen un rival difícil. Se vuelve loco cada vez que ve el color rojo.**_

Después, apuntó a un Pokémon parecido a un pato geométrico, de color rosa y con el pico, el vientre y las patas de color azul.

_**Porygon: el PokémonVirtual**_

_**Es un Pokémon artificial, es decir, que fue creado por los humanos. Es muy difícil de conseguir, ya que viajar por el ciberespacio, lo que le permite tener acceso a aparatos como ordenadores y videoconsolas.**_

Y, por último, apuntó a un Pokémon parecido a una tortuga azul, con unas orejas blancas que parecían unas pequeñas alas y una larga cola blanca.

_**Wartortle: el Pokémon Tortuga.**_

_**Presume de los múltiples arañazos de su caparazón, en memoria de sus batallas. Su cola se oscurece a medida que envejece, además de ser un símbolo de longevidad.**_

–Woaah, qué de Pokémon. Me sorprende que tengas todos esos, sobre todo porque la PokéDex dice que algunos viven en la Zona Safari, y dudo que hayas estado allí. No los habrás robado, ¿no? –dijo Akira.

–Me los dio mi abuelo. ¿Acaso insinúas que tengo cara de ladrón? –contestó Blue, algo molesto.

–La cara no la tienes de ladrón, pero en ti no confía ni Arceus –explicó Akira.

–Akira, ¿no puedes hablar con alguien sin montar bulla, mujer?–preguntó Bill.

Por primera vez, Blue reparó en el chico de cabellos rizados que se encontraba al lado de Akira.

–¿Y esta copia barata de Bisbal quién es? –dijo Blue, algo extrañado.

–Me pareceré a Bisbal, pero de copia barata nada, estúpido –replicó Bill.

–Es Bill, alias Bisbalito, Billbal y más motes que le he puesto, pero que ya no me acuerdo –contestó Akira, con total tranquilidad.

–Aaah, Bill, el tío friki del que siempre habla mi hermana –Bill no supo si enfadarse o alegrarse tras ese comentario– ¿Y se puede saber cómo diablos has llegado_ tú _hasta aquí? Es bastante difícil, sobre todo para una novata como tú –le replicó Blue a Akira.

–¡Retira lo que has dicho, imbécil! –gritó una enfurecida Akira.

–Psé, ¿y encima quieres pelea? Pues vas a tener pelea: una batalla 3vs3. Pero claro, seguro que con un solo Pokémon puedo derrotarte.

–¡Ya me has cansado! ¡Vamos, Eon, demuéstrale lo que eres capaz! –gritó Akira.

Eon, que estaba aún mirando el agua, salió corriendo hacia su Entrenadora para evitar que gritase más (recordad que el oído de Eon es muy fino y cualquier grito puede molestarle el triple que a un humano).

–¡Iiv! (¡No grites, que me de dejas sordo) –se molestó Eon.

–Ja, ese Eevee no va a durar ni un segundo –dijo Blue, mientras su Nidoran se disponía a atacar– ¡Picotazo!

El Pokémon Pin Veneno salió corriendo hacia Eon y, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para esquivarlo, clavó su cuerno en el costado del Eevee.

–¡Viii! –se quejó Eon, mirándose la herida que le había provocado esa cornada.

–¡Eon! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Akira.

El pequeño Pokémon Evolución asintió y, decidido, dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su agresor. Sin embargo, para gran sorpresa suya y de su Entrenadora, Eon cayó bruscamente en el suelo, sin energía, como si las fuerzas le hubiesen fallado.

–¡Eon! –gritó Akira al comprobar que su Pokémon tenía la cara de un tono violáceo y ver su respiración agitada, como si se ahogase.

–Es el efecto del veneno –dijo Blue, indiferentemente –Gracias a la habilidad de Nidoran Punto Tóxico, tiene una pequeña posibilidad de envenenar a un Pokémon después de atacarle, justo lo que le ha pasado a tu Eevee.

–Maldito… –Akira miró con rabia al muchacho, que sonreía al ver su victoria –¡No te dejes vencer, Eon! ¡Usa…!

Pero el Eevee no pudo efectuar la orden de Akira, porque cayó debilitado a causa del veneno.

–¡Eon! –gritó Akira, mientras cogía al Pokémon Evolución entre sus brazos.

–Veo que tu Pokémon era más débil de lo que pensaba. De tal Entrenador, tal Pokémon –dijo Blue, triunfal.

–Maldito seas, Blue. ¡Me las vas a pagar! –gritó Akira.

–¡Piix, vulpix! –gritó Miku, enfadada por tratar de esa manera a su compañero.

Blue dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña Pokémon Zorro, que gruñía sin cesar al lado de su Entrenadora.

–¿Esta también? ¿Qué pasa, sólo tienes Pokémon débiles?

El comentario pareció molestar realmente a la Vulpix, ya que, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó a por el Pokémon de Blue, el cual se apartó instintivamente para evitar un buen golpe, olvidándose de que podría haber aprovechado ese ataque para envenenar a su rival.

–Vul, vulpix –gruñó Miku, encarando de nuevo al Pokémon de tipo Veneno.

–¡No te dejes intimidar! ¡Picotazo! –ordenó Blue.

Tras asentir, el Pokémon de Blue se abalanzó a por la Vulpix, la cual no se movía de su sitio. Cuando parecía que iba a clavar su cuerno en el cuerpo de Miku, el Nidoran se había parado bruscamente.

–¿Pero qué…? –Blue se dio cuenta de que Miku tenía los ojos brillando y un aura rosácea envolvía al Pokémon Pin Veneno.

–¿Qué… le está pasando? –preguntó Akira, algo asustada.

–Es Rayo Confuso–replicó Blue, algo molesto porque la Entrenadora no supiese ni los ataques de sus Pokémon–. Además de lanzar rayos psíquicos contra sus oponentes, puede usar toda esa energía para controlar al Pokémon rival.

Como si intentase resaltar las palabras de Blue, el Pokémon tipo Veneno empezó a levitar, totalmente asustado. Después, con una brutalidad tremenda, Miku lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo, golpeándolo y debilitándolo.

–Vul-pix… (Para que luego me llames "debilucha", guapito de cara) –gruñó satisfactoriamente Miku, tras ver a su rival derrotado.

Blue no pudo evitar sonreír tras ver a la tipo Fuego tan orgullosa de sí misma. Tras encerrar al Nidoran en su Pokéball se volvió hacia su Equipo, el cual había presenciado la batalla y, tras un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Blue, el Scyther se puso en frente de su Entrenador y le plantó cara a Miku.

–Esta vez te lo pondré fácil: un tipo Bicho tiene desventaja con un tipo Fuego, así que tu Vulpix tiene ventaja.

–No hacía falta que te tomases esa molestia. Miku, vamos a ganar, ¿verdad? –dijo Akira mientras miraba a su Vulpix, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

El Scyther miró a Miku con cierta molestia ya que la pequeña Pokéon Zorro era de color rojo y eso le desagradaba bastante.

–¡Onda Vacío! –ordenó Blue.

Contento por poder tener la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquella Pokémon, dio un salto enorme. Gracias a sus alas, se mantuvo es el aire durante más tiempo y, con sus cuchillas, creó una onda cortante que lanzó contra Miku y la lanzó hacia atrás.

–¡Miku! ¿Estás bien? –se alarmó Akira al ver una herida en la cara de la Vulpix.

–Pixx… –asintió Miku, mirando al Scyther con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia.

Blue miró, algo sorprendido, a la tipo Fuego. Creía que, al ver el poder de su Pokémon, ella se rendiría y se negaría a luchar. No sabía que fuese de voluntad firme.

–¡Vamos, Miku! ¡Demuestrale a ese bichejo lo que eres capaz! ¡Ascuas! –dijo Akira.

Miku asintió y lanzó por su boca numerosas ascuas que prendieron en la piel de Scyther, el cual había intentado esquivar el ataque, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

–Sai, deer -refunfuñó el Pokémon Mantis, el cual vio una terrible quemadura en su hombro.

–¡No te dejes intimidar, Scyther! ¡Usa Falsotortazo!

El Pokémon de tipo insecto saltó rápidamente hacia Miku, que quedó paralizada al ver al feroz Scyther abalanzarse a por ella.

–¡Intenta hacerlo levitar con Rayo Confuso, Miku! –gritó la Entrenadora, asustada por las cortantes cuchillas del Pokémon Mantis.

Pero, aunque Miku puso todo su empeño en efectuar el ataque, aún no controlaba muy bien esa telequinesis y sólo pudo golpear a su rival con su rayo de energía psíquica. Después, recibió el golpe del Scyther (el cual atacó, a pesar de ser herido por Miku), siendo lanzada hacia atrás.

–¡Ja, buen golpe! La has dejado muy débil –dijo Blue, al ver cómo al Vulpix se levantaba con gran esfuerzo, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su labio– Ahora, acaba con ella con Ataque Rápido.

Scyther asintió y, a la velocidad del rayo, se apresuró a atacar a la tipo Fuego con sus cuchillas. Un último golpe, y ella caería derrotada.

–Sai… ¡DEER! –rugió el Pokémon tipo Bicho, mientras agitaba sus alas para estar durante unos segundos en el aire y coger impulso.

–¡Miku, camb…! –antes de que Akira pudiese terminar la orden, Miku le lanzó una mirada decidida: estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando, por muy débil que estuviese. Era el orgullo lo que le impulsaba a Miku a luchar – ¡Ascuas, con todas tus fuerzas!

La Pokémon Zorro sonrió y, volviéndose hacia el Scyther (el cual ya se había lanzado en picado para atacar a Miku) lanzó su ataque de tipo Fuego: Ascuas. El Pokémon Mantis hubiese podido esquivar el fuego, pero si lo hubiese hecho, caería cerca de su enemigo y eso lo pondría en peligro, por lo que se resigno a recibir el ataque. Varias quemaduras graves aparecieron en su verde piel, sus alas se achicharraron y una de esas ascuas le dañó un ojo, pero esas heridas no fueron razón para que Scyther desistiera de su objetivo, y atacó a Miku con sus cuchillas.

La Vulpix estuvo varios segundos tambaleándose, antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

–Miku… –susurró Akira, mientras guardaba a su Pokémon en la Pokéball.

–¡Ja, te dije era una debilucha! No nos ha costado nada vencerla, ¿verdad, Scyther…? –el Pokémon Mantis seguía de pie, en frente de su Entrenador, con una mueca de dolor en su cara– ¿Scyther?

El Scyther cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltó un quejido, quedó tumbado en el suelo y se desmayó. A pesar de haber derrotado a Miku, su rival había peleado como un demonio y eso le había costado la batalla.

–Maldición… –se quejó Blue, encerrando a Scyther en su Pokéball. – Ahora estamos en un empate, ¿no?

Akira asintió. Sólo les quedaba un Pokémon. Akira miró de reojo a los cuatro Pokémon que estaban detrás de ella. Sandy, el cual temblaba de miedo, creyendo que, al ser elegido, sufriría las mismas consecuencias que Eon y Miku. Ámbar, que quería darle su merecido, no al Pokémon del oponente, sino al mismo oponente (Blue tiene sus días contados). Lucky, que miraba pensativo a los Pokémon de Blue, como si intentase predecir cuál sería elegido por él.

Y Draco. El Charmeleon miraba a Blue con cara de pocos amigos. ¿El por qué? Porque lo recordaba. Recordaba que, cuando estaba en el laboratorio, lo denominó como "una pésima elección", sin ni siquiera conocerle. Él no era pésimo. ¡Nada de eso! Era poderoso, y se lo iba a demostrar. A él, y al Wartortle, antes conocido como Squirtle, antes conocido como "la mejor elección para un Entrenador".Cada vez que recordaba la multitud de Squirtle que eran elegidos por los Entrenadores como iniciales, sin tan siquiera reparar en él, hacía que la llama de su cola creciera por momentos, por la furia, los celos, el ansia de salir del laboratorio y ver el amanecer, tenderse sobre la hierba fresca.

Bill, que había estado viendo el combate todo el tiempo (me apuesto lo que sea a que los lectores se habían olvidado de él) se fijó en el extraño comportamiendo de Draco.

–(Parece que desea luchar… pero parece… estar furioso por algo… ¿por qué?) –pensó.

–¡DRACO/WARTORTLE! –gritaron los dos Entrenadores al unísono.

Inmediatamente, los dos Pokémon se pusieron en frente de sus respectivos Entrenadores, enfrentándose el uno al otro.

–Char- charmeleon (Volvemos a encontrarnos) –dijo Draco, mirando a su rival.

–War, wartoor (Vaya, cómo se nota que hay gente con malos gustos) –dijo Wartortle, con sorna.

–¡Meleon, charmeleon! (¡Deja en paz a mi Entrenadora!) –gritó Draco, enfurecido, mientras atacaba con Garra Metal, que pilló desprevenido a Wartortle y le hizo una herida en la cara.

–¡Wartortle, dale su merecido! ¡Pistola Agua! –ordenó Blue.

El Pokémon Tortuga se echó hacia atrás, para luego expulsar por su boca un potente chorro de agua, que impactó contra el Charmeleon. Draco estaba en desventaja, era obvio, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido.

–¡Garra Metal, Draco! –dijo Akira.

Las tres garras de la pata derecha de Draco se volvieron de un impecable color metálico y, sin perder ni un instante, el Pokémon Llama se abalanzó contra su rival.

–¡Refugio!

Tras la orden de Blue, Wartortle se metió dentro de su caparazón. Las garras de Draco arañaron su concha y emitieron un ruído semejante al que hace una uña al arañar una pizarra.

–¡Sai, saidaaak! (¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me duele! ¡Iaagh! –chilló Lucky, llevándose las patas a la cabeza. Antes de que se descontrolase, Ámbar le abrió con brutalidad el pico, le metió una aspirina (que, caricativamente, le había robado a Akira sin que se diese cuenta) y metió a Lucky en su respectiva Pokéball.

–Pikaa, pikachuu (esto se pone interesante, y no permito que nadie moleste) –dijo Ámbar, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comía una baya Aranja con impaciencia (¿De dónde sale la baya Aranja? Bueno, es otro de los misterios inexplicables de la humanidad, como la desaparición de los dinosaurios y la crisis económica).

Cuando Draco se apartó, Wartortle volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, sin importarle la cicatriz del caparazón que le habían dejado las garras del Charmeleon.

–¡Ahora, Mordisco! –ordenó Blue.

Wartortle saltó hacia Draco y le mordió en la cola. Mala decisión, ya que la cola en llamas de Draco acabó por quemarle la cara al Pokémon Tortuga, pero éste no abandonaba a su presa.

–¡Draco, usa Ascuas!

–¡Wartortle, usa Pistola Agua!

El Pokémon Tortuga soltó al Charmeleon, dio un salto hacia atrás y expulsó por su boca el potente chorro de agua. Draco lo imitó, pero echando fuego por su boca. Los ataques impactaron. El fuego evaporaba el agua, y el agua apagaba el fuego. Ambos ataques se contrarrestaban y ninguno retrocedía. Podrían haberestado horas así, aguantando, ninguno sin dar su brazo a torcer, de no ser por que Wartortle usó Refugio e hizo que su caparazón rodase por entre las llamas, sin recibir el menor daño, hasta colocarse justo delante de Draco. El Pokémon Llama dejó de atacar, impresionado, y Wartortle salió de su caparazón.

Los segundos parecían convertirse en años, todo iba a cámara lenta. Wartortle abrió su boca rápidamente, pero Draco creyó que lo hacía con lentitud. Y él no podía ni moverse. No tardó en sentir es frío tacto del agua tocar su piel, la presión del ataque lanzándolo hacia atrás, y él sin poder defenderse del ataque.

Draco hubiese caído al mar, de no ser porque chocó contra Bill y, tanto humano como Pokémon, cayeron al suelo con un grito.

–¡DRACO! ¡BILL! –gritó Akira, corriendo a socorrer a los dos heridos.

Si a Draco le hubiese quedado una pizca de consciencia, lo único que querría en ese momento es que Wartortle, su ex-compañero, hubiese acabado ya con su sufrimiento. Había cogido su orgullo y lo había partido, pisoteado, triturado, despedazado y rematado, y aquello dolía como si hubiese recibido cien veces más un Pistola Agua.

Akira lo guardó en su Pokéball, al ver que no recuperaba la consciencia. Ella también se sentía dolida por no haber Entrenado mejor a su inicial, y eso le había costado la batalla, su orgullo y el de su Pokémon.

–(Draco… lo siento…) –pensó ella, mientras acariciaba la Pokéball de Draco.

–Te lo dije: tus Pokémon son muy débiles. Eres una pésima Entrenadora –ladró Blue, mirando a Akira seriamente, aunque en su interior gritaba de alegría por vencerla.

–No te creas tan listillo, Blue. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, te voy a derrotar. ¡Ya lo verás! –gritó ella, totalmente furiosa.

Blue sonrió. Sin saber por qué, le hacía sentir bien ver a Akira tan furiosa, gritando como una loca(cofcofmasoquistacofcof).

–¿Ah, sí? Pues de acuerdo, veremos quién gana la próxima batalla que tengamos –Blue se fue hacia la pasarela y empezó a bajar–.Nos vemos, Pésima Entrenadora. Ah, creo que deberías despertar al friki, ¿no? –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Akira miró sin comprender, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza: Bill seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Pero a Akira le daba pereza tener que despertar al bisbalito, se limitó a guardar a Sandy en su Pokéball y a mirar a Ámbar a los ojos. La Pikachu entendió, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Ámbar se acercó a Bill y, sin dejar de sonreír, empezó a acumular energía eléctrica en sus mejillas, para luego soltarla en forma de un mini-Impactueno que sacudió a Bill de la cabeza a los pies (cabe destacar que Bill estaba mojado por culpa del ataque Pistola Agua, así que la electricidad corrió mejor por su cuerpo y fue más fuerte de lo que la propia Ámbar se esperaba)

–¡AYATATATATÁ! –gritó Bill, siendo sacudido por la descarga eléctrica.

–Hombre, Bill, ya te has despertado –dijo diabólicamente Akira, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Bill iba a objetar algo, cuando la sirena del barco tronó, grave y profunda, avisando de que el barco zarparía en cualquier momento.

–Bueno… supongo que esto es un "adiós" –dijo Akira, mientras Ámbar se subía a su hombro (típica frasecilla de la tipica despedida, obvio).

–Sí… mi madre me debe de estar esperando en casa… –murmuró Bill, mirando el atardecer. Entonces, le estrechó amistosamente la mano a Akira–. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Cuida bien a Eon, ¿vale?

–Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias –dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa, antes de bajar por la pasarela.

Antes de que Akira pudiese poner un pie en el muelle, un grito la alarmó:

–¡Akira, espera! ¡Espera un momento, Akira!

La Entrenadora se giró y pudo ver cómo Bill bajaba la pasarela a toda velocidad.

–¿Bill? ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Akira.

–Se… arf… se me olvidó… uff… darte esto… –Bill sacó de su bolsillo tres piedras: una roja, una amarilla y una azul.

–¡Las piedras evolutivas! Pero… ¿para qué…? –preguntó Akira, mientras las cogía.

–Mi madre siempre dice que siempre hay que llevar alguna piedra evolutiva encima. ¡Te pueden salvar de más de un apuro! –dijo Bill, con una carcajada.

La sirena del barco sonó, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

–El barco está a punto de zarpar –dijo Bill–Oye, Akira, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? –en el rostro del muchacho se podía notar un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó una curiosa Akira.

–Si… si ves a Dalia… dale recuerdos de mi parte, ¿vale? –pidió Bill, ahora más sonrojado.

Akira no pudo aguantarse una sonrisa, mientras que Ámbar se ponía a silbar distraídamente.

–De acuerdo, Bisbalito. No hace falta que lo repitas –contestó Akira.

Bill asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y subió al barco. Los marineros se encargaron de quitar la pasarela y el barco zarpó con un estridente sonido. Poco a poco, el barco se alejaba del puerto, dirigiéndose hacia el ocaso.

–Buena suerte, Bill –murmuró Akira, que pronto se dio cuenta de que Ámbar estaba algo cabizbaja– ¿Ocurre algo, Ámbar?

–¡Pika, pikachuu, pikaaa! Pikachu, pika pikapii… ¿Pikaaa, pikachuuu? (¡Claro que ocurre algo! Si ahora Bill no está… ¿ahora a quién insulto?) –contestó una histérica Ámbar.

–Tranquila, sé que echas de menos a Bill, pero seguro que estará bien –le sonrió la morena a su Pokémon– Además, no es momento de entristecerse. ¡Mañana, vamos a luchar contra Lt. Surge! Y, ¿sabes? ¡Tú también participarás en la batalla!

–¡Piii -kachuuu! (¡Aaaw, yeaaah!) –gritó una jubilosa Ámbar.

–¡Muy bien, arriba ese ánimo! ¡Adelante, Ámbar!

Akira, acompañada por Ámbar, se dirigió al Centro Pokémon para pasar la noche y curar a sus Pokémon. Tanto la Entrenadora como la Pikachu no se dieron cuenta de que una criatura los vigilaba desde el tejado de una de las casas…

–(Así que ahora se llama Ámbar, ¿no? –pensó el espía–. Jamás pensé que lograría evolucionar… ha debido de entrenar mucho. Pero seguro que aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme –una sonrisa pilla se dibujó en el rostro de la criatura–. Bueno, basta de divagar. Mañana veré si es tan fuerte como aparenta…)

El Pokémon, ágilmente, se fue saltando de tejado en tejado y entró por una ventana abierta de un edificio, en el cual había un letrero que rezaba:_"Gimnasio Carmín"_

**Se avecinan episodios llenos de caos y destrucción, ya nadie puede controlar a Akira… excepto yo, claro. ¿Cuál será el Pokémon que espiaba a la Entrenadora y a Ámbar? ¿De qué conoce a la Pikachu? ¿Qué importancia tendrá en su pasado? … … …**

**Nota de la autora: **Si alguien descubre quién es el imbécil que se hizo pasar por un secuestrador y mintió acerca del paradero de Akira *véase la situación que ocurrió antes de que pusiésemos el capítulo, ahí, arriba del todo*, que nos lo traiga, por lo que más quiera. Ámbar le tiene reservado una sorpresita… … …


End file.
